


Heldenhafte Farbspiele

by Nechan



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Fluch, M/M, Magie
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nechan/pseuds/Nechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rache... Cassandra nimmt endlich endgültige Rache und trägt alles auf Duncans Rücken aus. Aber wird Methos das zulassen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heldenhafte Farbspiele

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts! Auch kein Geld!

**Heldenhafte Farbspiele**

Ich habe ihn nicht kommen hören. Schon das sollte Aufschluss über meine Verfassung geben, in der ich mich gerade befand. Ich drehte mich um und vor mir stand dieser Kerl mit einem meiner Übungsschwerter und bevor ich auch nur ein Laut des Staunens, der Verwirrung, des Schreckens oder gar der Furcht von mir geben konnte, hatte sich die Klinge schon durch meinen Körper gebohrt. Es war lächerlich, wirklich. Er war kein Unsterblicher! Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er da tat! Er reagierte – nein, er überreagierte – auf eine potenzielle Gefahr. Das ich mal als Gefahr in meinen eigenen vier Wänden gelten sollte... Am liebsten hätte ich laut gelacht, aber damit hätte ich diese arme Seele vor mir nur noch mehr verängstigt. Wie ironisch. Ich sterbe hier, aber ich mache mir Sorgen um **sein** Wohlergehen.

Er ist wohl ein Einbrecher, dachte sicher, in meinem Dojo wäre was zu holen. Richie hätte ihn jetzt schon als Idioten beschimpft. Jeder Blinde würde sehen, dass mein Dojo wirklich nicht der Ort war, um große Beute zu machen. Vielleicht haben es ihn ja auch nur die Schwerter angetan. Dumm nur, dass er meine Wohnung auch noch in seinen Beutezug mit einbeziehen musste. Es war kurz nach Mitternacht, vor 10 Minuten hatte ich Joe gebeten sofort mit Methos bei mir zur erscheinen. Meine schlechte Verfassung hatte damit etwas zu tun.

Nun, ich war sternhagelvoll. Zwei Flaschen Whiskey konnten auch einen Unsterblichen umhauen. Ich hatte am Telefon ganz schön gelallt und Joe hatte mich mit ungehaltener Wut zusammengebrüllt. Es war schon interessant, wie ein Schwert in deiner Brust den Alkohol aus deinem Blut zieht. Vielleicht nicht gerade die angenehmste Art nüchtern zu werden, aber wirkungsvoll.

Das ich noch nicht auf dem Boden lag und mich vor Schmerzen krümmte, war nur meinem mörderischen Dieb zu verdanken, der noch immer krampfhaft den Schwertgriff in seinen Händen hielt und mich damit an die Wand nagelte. Es war nicht gerade die bequemste Position zum sterben, aber ich hatte schon schlimmere. Leider fühlte sich der Junge dazu verpflichtet, geschockt in meine vor Schmerz geweiteten Augen zu starren, während ich starb. Tatsächlich fühlte ich mich von dieser Kleinigkeit ein wenig gestört. Und es störte mich, dass er ein halben Kopf größer war als ich. Es hätte nicht sein dürfen! Verdammt, Cassandra! Ich habe dir den Kopf gerettet und so dankst du es mir? Mit einem Fluch?

Bevor ich weiter in meinen dunklen Gedanken versinken konnte – und wer hätte gedacht, dass ich sogar während des Sterbens dazu in der Lage war – hörte ich den Fahrstuhl und mein jungscher Mörder fiel aus seinem Schock in eine noch tiefere Panikebene. Großartig! Panik. Panik hatte mich zu diesem Komasaufen geführt, welches ich vor einigen Stunden absolviert hatte. Ich mochte es nicht, von einem unangenehmen Gast zweimal am Tag besucht zu werden.

Mit einem Ruck zog er das Schwert aus meinem Körper, fing mich auf, bevor ich zu Boden sinken konnte und wandte sich mit mir dem Fahrstuhl zu, die Klinge nun nicht mehr ganz so ungefährlich an meine Kehle gepresst. Wäre ich noch in der Lage gewesen zu fluchen, wäre jetzt mein junger Geiselnehmer vor Scham gestorben.

Doch nun sollte ein neuer Darsteller die Bühne betreten und ich musste sowieso die Klappe halten. Jetzt war es Zeit für meinen tapferen Ritter in weißer Rüstung, meinen Prinzen auf hohem Ross. Das Fahrstuhllicht war die einzige Lichtquelle im ganzen Raum und als ungehalten und ganz klar verdammt wütend das Gitter nach oben gerissen wurde, blendete es mich für kurze Zeit. Mein Dieb/Mörder/Geiselnehmer zuckte leicht zusammen und ich fühlte eine Blutspur meinen Hals hinab rinnen.

„Du hast hoffentlich einen guten Grund für deinen Anruf, MacLeod. Ansonsten werde ich dich eigenhändig umbringen!“

Ich konnte nicht anders! Ich musste lachen. Okay, es war eher ein atemloses Röcheln und ließ meinen armen Dieb noch einmal gefährlich zucken, aber mit einem Loch in der Lunge war lachen eben nicht mehr so einfach. Von allen möglichen Menschen dieser Welt schickten mir meine Ahnen, das Schicksal oder tatsächlich Gott Methos zu meiner Rettung! Es war einfach köstlich.

Vom Geräusch angelockt trat der alte Mann näher und blieb dann überrascht stehen. Sein Blick war auf mich geheftet und der Blick sagte dieses eine Mal wirklich alles aus: Ich kenne dich, aber woher? Und dann fiel der Groschen und seine Augen wurden größer und seine Kinnlade machte einen Ausflug in den Keller. Eigentlich war dieser Anblick es schon Wert verflucht, betrunken, niedergestochen und als Geisel genommen zu werden. Und das war schon wieder traurig.

Methos Blick wanderte nun endlich von meinem Gesicht zum Schwert, vom Schwert zum Dieb. Seine linke Augenbraue zog sich leicht nach oben und ich wusste, ich würde mir diese Geschichte noch lange Zeit anhören dürfen. ‚Duncan wurde von einem Sterblichen überrumpelt! Duncan wurde von einem Sterblichen überrumpelt!’ Müde legte ich meinen Kopf auf die Schulter meines persönlichen Möchtegern-Mörders und betete, dass der Blutverlust mir endlich das Bewusstsein rauben würde.

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl nahm ich zur Kenntnis, dass die Klinge an meinem Hals zitterte. Noch mehr Blut sammelte sich in meinen ohne hin schon ruinierten Klamotten und ich warf einen warnenden Blick zu Methos. Mein kleiner Geiselnehmer würde bald jede Fähigkeit des vernünftigen Handelns verlieren. Nein, er hatte sie schon verloren, als er mit dieser dämlichen Geiselgeschichte angefangen hatte. Was dachte sich diese Jugend von heute nur? Jedenfalls hing mein Kopf gerade am seidenen Faden und Methos war manchmal ein sehr unsensibler Kerl.

„Nun mal ruhig Blut, Junge und nicht den Kopf verlieren!“

Haha, Methos. Wirklich haha. Ich sterbe hier! Versuch wenigstens so zu tun, als ob es dir was ausmachen würde. Mein Dieb verstärkte seinen Griff um meinen Oberkörper und ich stöhnte schmerzhaft auf. Das wiederum ließ ihn wieder zucken. Okay, das führte zu nichts. Ich sollte der ganzen Farce jetzt ein Ende machen. Vorsichtig lehnte ich mich noch etwas mehr der scharfen Klinge entgegen. Vorsichtig, Duncan! Sich selbst zu köpfen wäre wirklich dumm. Mit einem letzten Blick zu Methos schnitt ich mir mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung die Kehle auf. Blut spritzte, ein Aufschrei war zu hören. Ich spürte, wie mein Körper auf den Boden aufschlug. Dann wurde es endlich dunkel um mich.

11111111111111

Ich erwachte mit einem tiefen Atemzug und schlug vorsichtig meine Augen auf. Ich war allein und erschöpft rappelte ich mich in eine sitzende Haltung auf. Methos und der Dieb waren tatsächlich verschwunden und man hatte mich einfach auf dem Fußboden in meinem eigenen Blut liegen lassen. Müde starrte ich auf die Sauerei. Mein Pullover und meine Hose hatten sich mit Blut voll gesaugt und klebten unangenehm an mir. Meine Haare tropften mir das Blut in den Nacken. Angewidert verzog ich mein Gesicht und kämpfte mich auf die Füße. Oh mein Gott, das Zeug war mir sogar in die Schuhe gelaufen! Jetzt war mir wirklich schlecht. Langsam machte ich mich auf den Weg zu meiner Minibar, griff nach der nächstbesten Flasche, öffnete den Schraubverschluss und nahm erst mal einen kräftigen Schluck. Mein Hals brannte leicht, ansonsten zuckte jedoch kein Gesichtsmuskel bei mir. Es hatte etwas für sich als ungehobelter Rüpel in einem barbarischen kleinen Clan aufgewachsen zu sein. Meinen ersten Kater hatte ich mit 12 Jahren. Ich war gerade dabei einen zweiten tiefen Zug aus der Flasche zu nehmen, als ich den Fahrstuhl kommen hörte. Kurz darauf ratterte das Gitter nach oben.

„Wieder auf den Beinen, wie ich sehe. Und auch schon wieder dabei, dich besinnungslos zu saufen. Dabei solltest du lieber die Schweinerei hier wegmachen. Joe kommt in 20 Minuten und wir wollen ja nicht, dass er einen Herzschlag bekommt.“

Ihn ignorierend nahm ich noch einen Schluck, dann ließ ich die Flasche achtlos aus meiner Hand gleiten. Der braune Alkohol vermischte sich mit der Pfütze roten Blutes auf dem Boden, die Glasscherben sprangen über das ruinierte Parkett. Dann zupfte ich mir den Pullover vom Körper und ließ ihn ebenfalls einfach fallen. Die Schuhe, Socken, Hose und Boxershorts folgten wenige Minuten später. Nackt wie Gott mich schuf, marschierte ich auf das Badezimmer zu und lächelte Methos nur zuckersüß zu, als er mich ungläubig anstarrte.

Ohne in den Spiegel zu blicken stieg ich in die Dusche und stellte das Wasser so warm wie möglich ein. Dann begann ich mir wie ein Besessener das Blut von der Haut zu kratzen. Der rote Strom, der im Abfluss verschwand, hätte auch in jeden Horrorfilm vorkommen können. Als ich wieder ein Gefühl der Sauberkeit hatte, wickelte ich mich in ein großes Handtuch und atmete tief durch. Dann trat ich zum Badezimmerspiegel und starrte. Die Augen, die mich aus dem Spiegel heraus ansahen, waren viel zu groß für das schmale Gesicht. Die Augenringe machten den Eindruck nicht besser. Die Haut war viel zu glatt, die Gesichtszüge zu weich. Dieser Mann im Spiegel war ich und dennoch hatte ich dieses Gesicht seit über 400 Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. Wenn ich schätzen müsste, war es das letzte Mal mit 17, 18 Jahren. Ich war einen guten Kopf kleiner als normalerweise. Soweit ich mich erinnere, hatte ich einen sehr späten Wachstumsschub. Meine Hände waren kleiner, noch nicht so schwielig von den vielen Schwertkämpfen. Meine Haare hingen mir wild ins Gesicht. Ich sah aus wie ein wildes Straßenkind, bereit jedem eine Menge Ärger zu machen. Und verdammt noch mal, ich fühlte mich auch so! Meine Emotionen fuhren Achterbahn, meine hart antrainierten Manieren schienen wieder unter dem ungehobelten Barbaren verborgen und ich hatte ein unnatürlich starkes Bedürfnis alte schottische Volkslieder zu singen und mich dabei bewusstlos zu trinken. Ich hatte Lust über einem riesigen Feuer ein totes Tier zu braten. Und ich wollte Sex. Mann, Frau, das war mir vollkommen egal. Ich bin da noch nie wählerisch gewesen. Hauptsache wild und ohne Bündnisse danach.

Mit einem Zischen wandte ich mich von meinem Spiegelbild ab und riss die Badezimmertür auf. Methos Augen folgten mir bis zu meinem Kleiderschrank, dann konzentrierte er sich wieder darauf, dass Blut von Boden zu wischen.

„Dein Besucher wurde übrigens Ohnmächtig von deinem kleinen Stunt. Ich habe ihn ein ganzes Stück von hier an einer Ecke rausgeschmissen und mit einer Flasche Scotch überschüttet. Dann habe ich der Polizei gemeldet, ein Betrunkener hätte in der Gegend randaliert. Es sollte keine Schwierigkeiten geben.“

Ich zog mir meinen jetzt zu großen Pullover über den Kopf und griff mir einer meiner Trainingshosen. Alles hing an mir. Mindestens zwei Nummern zu groß.

„Dann schuldest du mir eine Flasche Scotch.“

Der Fahrstuhl ratterte und kurz darauf stand Joe in meinem Loft.

„Also gut, Mac! Wo bist du?“

Die scharfen Augen des Wächters blieben kurz an Methos hängen, der immer noch damit beschäftigt war, meinen Boden zu wischen. Seltsamer Anblick. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass die alte Nervensäge jemals einen Putzlappen gesehen hatte, geschweige denn wusste, wie er zu benutzen sei. Aber die 5000 Jahre hatten Methos mit so vielen versteckten kleinen ungewöhnlichen und sonderbaren Talenten ausgestattet. Nein, es sollte mich nicht wirklich wundern.

Ich trat ruhig aus den Schatten hervor, in die mein Schlafbereich gehüllt war und griff nebenbei nach meinem Katana, das vergessen auf meiner Kommode gelegen hatte. Nach diesem unangenehmen Erlebnis wollte ich nicht mehr unbewaffnet der nächsten Gefahr begegnen. Auch wenn Joe mein Freund war, hatte mir dieser Mann schon Schmerzen bereitet, die nicht so schnell vergessen werden konnten und ich war nicht in der körperlichen oder seelischen Verfassung noch viel mehr durchzustehen. Hinzu kam, dass ich ein verdammter Krieger war! Ohne Waffe einer potenziellen Gefahr gegenüber zu treten war einfach reine Dummheit!

Joe hatte mich immer noch nicht gehört oder gesehen und ich lächelte traurig. Wie leicht es jetzt wäre, ihm ein Ende zu setzen. Methos wäre niemals schnell genug und der Schock würde ihn ebenfalls für einige Sekunden kampfunfähig machen. Wie konnte der älteste Mensch nur so unvorsichtig sein? Besonders mit unserer Vergangenheit?

Unbewusst griff meine rechte Hand nach meinem Schwertgriff und leise löste sich die Klinge aus der Scheide. Grazil bewegte sie sich durch die Luft, führte einen eleganten Bogen aus und... Ich sah mein Gesicht nur kurz in der Klinge auf blitzen, aber dieser winzige Augenblick genügte, um mich vor Horror und Scham auf keuchen zu lassen. Kraftlos ließ ich das Schwert aus meiner Hand gleiten und bald kauerte ich neben ihm auf dem kalten Boden. Gott, ich wollte gerade Joseph töten! Ich wollte gerade einen meiner besten Freunde töten! Ich wollte ihm hinterrücks das Schwert in den Körper rammen, nur weil er existierte!

„Mac? Bist du das? Gott, was ist mit dir passiert?“

Joes Augen wanderte von mir zum Schwert und wieder zurück. Mein Atem beschleunigte sich und ich kauerte mich noch etwas mehr zusammen um mich vor möglichen Angriffen zu schützen. Im Stillen betete ich, dass er nicht mit seinem Stock zuschlagen würde. Dann stand plötzlich Methos zwischen Joe und mir. Er starrte mir fest in die Augen, während er sich bückte und mein Katana vom Boden aufhob. Die sonst sanften grünen Augen des Mannes hatten sich in hartes Gold verwandelt und ich rutschte noch etwas von den beiden Menschen weg, dabei ließ ich sie nicht eine Sekunde aus meinen Augen.

„Ich denke, du schuldest uns eine Erklärung, Highlander.“

Methos Stimme war wie Stein. Kalt, gefühllos, hart. Beschämt senkte ich meinen Kopf und ließ meine Haare ins Gesicht fallen. Wie sollte ich ihnen das nur erklären?

„Mac?“

Joes Stimme ließ mich wieder meinen Kopf heben. Gott, hilf mir! Lass ihn nicht näher kommen! Der Stock machte klickende Geräusche, als er sich auf dem Parkett fortbewegte. Panisch sprang ich auf die Füße und wich zurück. Nicht der Stock! Bitte, nicht der Stock! Wie ein Kind klammerte ich mich an die einzige Person im Raum, die mich noch beschützen konnte. Methos gab ein erschrockenes Keuchen von sich, als ich mich Hilfe suchend an seinen Mantel klammerte und mein Gesicht in seiner Schulter vergrub. Ich zitterte am ganzen Leib, mein Herz raste. Flehentlich stieß ich immer nur einen Satz heraus, der durch Methos Schulter so gedämpft wurde, dass er fast unverständlich war.

„ _Bitte nicht den Stock! Bitte nicht den Stock!“_

Vor Panik war ich in meine Heimatsprache zurückgefallen. Meine Worte lallten leicht. Irgendwie machte sich der Alkohol wieder in mir bemerkbar. Wie konnte das nur sein? Aber egal! Wie gern hätte ich jetzt etwas zu trinken gehabt! Etwas Hartes. Etwas, was mich wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen holte. Meine Hände verkrampften sich noch etwas mehr in den weiten Mantel meines Freundes und wenn es möglich gewesen wäre, wäre ich in ihn hinein gekrochen.

Als sich Methos Arme um mich schlossen, spannte sich jeder Muskel in meinem Körper an. Würde er mich meinem Schicksal überlassen? Würde er mich einer Strafe aussetzen, die mir so viel Angst und Schrecken bereitete, dass ich fast keine Kraft hatte, mich auf den Beinen zu halten? Ich verdiente so eine Strafe! Ich wusste das sehr genau! Ich hatte meine Freunde töten wollen! Wie in Trance hatte mein Körper aus eigenem Antrieb gehandelt.

Verzweiflung ließ mich aufschluchzen und wieder begann ich meine Litanei.

„ _Bitte nicht den Stock! Bitte nicht den Stock!“_

„ _Shh, niemand wird dir etwas tun! Ganz ruhig. Wir gehen jetzt zur Couch und setzen uns alle hin. Und dann erklärst du uns, was mit dir passiert ist, Kind. Okay?“_

Ruckartig hob ich meinen Kopf von der Schulter des alten Mannes und starrte ihn nur an. Er hatte einen leichten Akzent, aber sonst waren seine Worte fließend durch die schottische Sprache geflossen. Er lächelte mich ruhig an und langsam führte er mich zur Couch. Joe folgte uns schweigend. Er hatte sicher kein einziges Wort verstanden und schien es für sicherer zu halten, Methos die Sache regeln zu lassen. Ich beäugte seinen Stock argwöhnisch auf den Weg, aber dieser tat nichts weiter, als den älteren Mann zu stützen. Ich fühlte mich lächerlich. Auf einmal wusste ich nicht mehr, vor was ich solche Panik und Angst gehabt hatte. Trotzdem ließ ich Methos Mantel nicht los.

Bald saßen wir im Wohnbereich. Joe auf dem großen Sessel, Methos und ich auf der bequemen Couch selbst, meine Finger immer noch in seinem Mantel verkrallt. Warum er es zuließ, war für mich ein Rätsel. Ich saß ihm fast auf dem Schoß und er sagte nichts dazu. Mein Katana lag jetzt auf dem Wohnzimmertisch. Im Moment wollte ich es genauso wenig sehen, wie diesen verdammten Stock.

Seufzend lehnte ich meinen Kopf wieder an Methos Schulter und merkte erst jetzt, dass meine Haare immer noch nass von der Dusche waren.

„Und? Was ist passiert?“

Joe war anzumerken, dass ihn die ganze Situation verstörte. Himmel, es verstörte mich! Es verängstigte mich! Und die beiden wussten noch nicht einmal, worum es ging!

„Ich habe heute... nein, gestern Morgen ein Paket bekommen. Es hatte keinen Absender, also habe ich es geöffnet um zu sehen, ob ein Brief beiliegt, eine Karte, ein Name, ein Zeichen, Hieroglyphen. Ich wäre sogar mit dem Gekritzel von Steinzeitmensch zufrieden gewesen. Der Karton war leer. Ich wollte das blöde Ding gerade wegwerfen, als ich mich auf dem Boden wieder fand. Und auf einmal stand Cassandra vor mir.“

Ich spürte, wie Methos sich neben mir versteifte und abwesend begann ich ihm beruhigen über den Arm zu streichen.

„Sie stand da und grinste mich an. Und ich saß auf dem Boden und verstand nicht, was passierte. Ich spürte sie nicht! Ich spürte in dem Moment gar nichts! Ich konnte nicht aufstehen, ich konnte nicht reden, ich konnte nicht fühlen. Ich konnte nur sein! Und sie stand da wie eine Königin, die über einen ihrer Untertanen richtet. Und dann begann sie zu sprechen:

'Duncan MacLeod vom Clan MacLeod! Du hast meine Freundschaft verraten und dich auf die Seite meines Feindes gestellt. Ein Feind, der mir unsägliches Leid angetan hat. Damals habe ich noch nicht verstanden, was dein Verrat bedeutet hat. Was dein Verrat **mir** bedeutet hat! Aber jetzt weiß ich, dass du Strafe verdient hast! Und so soll dein Körper und Geist die Zeit noch einmal durchleben, die für dich am schmerzhaftesten war.'

Und dann verschwand sie. Sie löste sich einfach in Luft auf! Wie ein Geist!“

Noch immer konnte ich nicht glauben, dass so etwas überhaupt möglich war. Aber nach Ahriman sollte ich wirklich aufhören, solche Dinge noch anzuzweifeln. Methos Augen waren fest auf mein Schwert gerichtet. Seine Gedanken waren hinter einer stoischen Maske verborgen. Joe hingegen guckte zweifelnd.

„Was ist dann passiert?“

Ich schluckte schwer.

„Dann bin ich gestorben. Unzählige Male qualvoll gestorben. Es war später Nachmittag, als ich wieder zu mir kam und diesmal auch wach blieb. Ich erwachte in dieser Gestalt. Ich erwachte mit Gefühlen und Verlangen, die ich schon so lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte. Ich erwachte mit Ängsten und Horror, wie ich sie nicht mehr kannte. Ich verstehe mich selbst nicht mehr! Ich tue Dinge, die ich bei klarem Verstand nie tun würde, aber mein Herz verlangt so sehr danach, dass es mich fast zerreißt, wenn ich mich weigere nachzugeben. Es tut mir so leid, Joe! Es tut mir so leid!“

Joe schüttelte nur leicht lächelnd den Kopf, um mir zu zeigen, dass er nicht wirklich böse war. Trotzdem fühlte ich mich elend.

„Erzähl weiter. Was hast du getan?“

Verlegen blickte ich zu Boden. Jetzt kam der Teil der Geschichte, der mir die ganzen Schwierigkeiten mit dem Dieb erst eingebracht hatte.

„Nun, ich muss gestehen... Cassandra hat mich wieder in ein Alter versetzt, das ich noch immer meine schwarzen Jahre nenne. Ich war damals ein... schwerer Trinker. Alles Schlechte habe ich mit Alkohol bekämpft. Und ich war nach dem Erwachen noch ohne Verständnis für die Situation. Mein Körper reagierte von ganz allein. Ich betrank mich fürchterlich. Dann stolperte ich über irgendwas und brach mir das Genick. Als ich wieder erwachte, war ich so wütend, dass ich einfach weiter trank. Bis mir irgendwann im geistigen Nebel einfiel, dass ich dich anrufen sollte, Joe. Zehn Minuten später stand dieser Einbrecher vor mir und die ganze Sache wurde so hektisch. Als Methos den Kerl an einer Straßenecke absetzte, trank ich schon wieder. Ich denke, ihr solltet das Zeug lieber mitnehmen. Es bringt mir nichts Gutes.“

„Machte sie der Alkohol zu deiner schlimmsten Zeit? Oder gibt es da noch mehr von dem wir wissen sollten?“

Methos emotionsloses Gesicht jagte mir kalte Schauer über den Rücken.

„Der Alkohol machten es zu einer schlechten Zeit für mich. Aber schwarz wurde sie wegen anderen Dingen. Dinge, die damals passierten. Ein herannahender Krieg, ein gespanntes Verhältnis zu meinem Clan, ein besonders schlechtes Verhältnis zu meinem Vater.“

Meine Augen blitzten nur kurz zu Joes Stock, aber beide Männer bemerkten es trotzdem. Müde lächelnd zuckte ich mit den Schultern. 400 Jahre hatten mich gelehrt, nicht mehr so viel darüber nachzudenken. Es war vorbei und mein Vater lange tot. Doch es gab noch ein größeres Problem, das ich anzusprechen hatte.

„Methos, ich kann dich nicht spüren.“

Der alte Mann saß auf einmal kerzengerade.

„Was? Und das sagst du erst jetzt?! Hier hätte also jeder Unsterbliche rein spazieren können und du hättest es noch nicht einmal bemerkt? Und du warst auch noch zu besoffen, um einen einfachen Dieb aufzuhalten! Was wäre gewesen, wenn hier wirklich ein Unsterblicher aufgetaucht wäre?“

Unruhig rutschte ich auf meinem Platz hin und her. Im innersten wusste ich, dass Methos Recht hatte, aber trotzdem wollte ich ihn anbrüllen. Ich wollte schreien! Schreien, dass er sich nicht so aufspielen sollte. Schreien, dass er mir nichts zu sagen hätte. Wütend ließ ich endlich seinen Mantel los und stand auf. Ich brauchte Bewegung! Ich brauchte ein Ventil, um meine Wut loszuwerden! Sofort suchte mein Blick die Minibar.

Gott, was würde ich jetzt für einen Schluck tun! Wie von selbst führten mich meine Beine vor meinen gut gefüllten Vorrat an Spirituosen, meine Hand schwebte schon über der nächsten Flasche, doch dann zischte ich schmerzhaft, als eine fremde Hand mein Handgelenk umschloss. Leicht verwirrt drehte ich mich um und wurde von Methos kaltem Blick an Ort und Stelle festgenagelt. Joe stand nicht minder wütend hinter ihm, sein Gesicht zu einer angewiderten Fratze verzogen. Auf einmal fühlte ich mich wie ein kleines Kind, das gerade dabei erwischt wurde, wie es andere Kinder aus Spaß ärgerte. Ruckartig zog ich meinen Arm aus Methos festem Griff und rieb meine Hand über die schmerzende Stelle.

„Das ist alles so lächerlich!“

Die Beiden mussten denken, ich hätte meinen Verstand verloren. Meine sprunghaften Gedanken, mein emotionales Chaos, meine unberechenbaren Handlungen… ich war eine wandelnde, hormonelle Zeitbombe! Mit Grauen dachte ich an meinen Mangel an Selbstbeherrschung. Vielleicht hatte ich ja wirklich meinen Verstand verloren! Vielleicht war ich ja total verrückt!

Verzweifelt schlang ich meine Arme um mich und blickte überall hin, nur nicht in ihre Gesichter. Wie sollte es nur weitergehen? War ich verdammt für immer in dieser Gestalt, in diesem Alter, in diesem Gefängnis aus Sehnsüchten, Verlangen und Widersprüchen zu existieren? Hatte mich wirklich jedes Quäntchen Glück verlassen? Müde ließ ich mich einfach auf den immer noch nicht ganz sauberen Parkettboden sinken und arrangierte meine Beine in den berühmten Schneidersitz. Mit aller Macht packte mich das Gefühl der Einsamkeit und drohte mich zu ersticken.

„Wie komme ich nur wieder aus diesem Schlamassel raus?“

Methos seufzte leise, dann hockte er sich zu mir.

„MacLeod, MacLeod! Ich verstehe einfach nicht, wie du immer wieder in solche Situationen gerätst. Aber wahrscheinlich kommst du aus dieser Lage nur so raus, wie du rein gekommen bist. Cassandra.“

Ich sah ihn an, als ob er den Verstand verloren hätte und dann konnte ich nicht mehr an mich halten. Ich lachte! Ich lachte sogar Tränen! Cassandra? War das sein ernst?

„Cassandra?“

Ich keuchte vor Sauerstoffmangel und bekam einen Schluckauf, als meine Atmung vollkommen durcheinander geriet. Verzweifelt versuchte ich mich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen und wischte mir die Lachtränen aus dem Gesicht. Joe und Methos starrte nur verwirrt auf das Schauspiel vor sich und wechselten, wahrscheinlich schon zum tausendsten Mal in dieser Nacht, besorgte Blicke. Sahen sie nicht, wie lächerlich das Ganze war? Wie albern? Wie sollten sie Cassandra finden? Und wie wollten sie sie dazu überreden, den Fluch wieder zurückzunehmen? Ausgerechnet Methos! Wieso machte ausgerechnet Methos so einen Vorschlag?

Und auf einmal traf mich der Schlag! Methos! Wieso hatte sie die ganzen Jahre Methos nichts getan? Wieso verfluchte sie mich, aber ließ den wahren Übeltäter unbestraft? Cassandras Wut war heute noch so heiß wie am ersten Tag und doch… und doch saß „Tod“ unbeschadet vor mir. Ein Reiter, der die Apokalypse einleiten sollte. Jemand, dessen Name in der Bibel erwähnt wird. Tod. Ein Mythos. Methos.

„Du weißt, wie du dich vor ihr schützen kannst!“

Der Satz kam aus meinem Mund geschossen ohne vorher den Umweg über das Gehirn zu nehmen. Und doch war er wahr! Ich wusste es einfach! Ich WUSSTE es einfach.

Joe schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er hatte den Faden verloren. Er hatte meinen Gedankensprüngen nicht folgen können und irrte jetzt zwischen den grauen Stellen meines Verstandes umher. Methos spielte den Ahnungslosen, aber seine Augen verrieten ihn. Grün. Adam hatte immer grüne Augen. Der jungenhafte Student. Gott, wie gut er war. Wie schnell er sich dumm stellen konnte!

„Ich weiß nicht wovon du redest.“

Natürlich nicht! Wie könntest du auch? 5000 Jahre. 5000 Jahre und ihm soll nie Magie über den Weg gelaufen sein? Wieso sah ich die Wahrheit erst jetzt? Es war so offensichtlich, so klar! Magie! Selbst ich hatte als Kind an fragwürdigen Zeremonien teilgenommen. Alte Traditionen, vergessene kleine Rituale. Salz bringt Glück, Scherben Pech. Schwarze Katzen, vierblättrige Kleeblätter. Magie! Alles Magie!

„Du weißt, wie man sich dagegen schützt.“

Ich brachte nur noch ein Flüstern heraus. Er schützte sich. Wahrscheinlich sogar in diesem Moment. Wie? Meine Augen hetzten über Methos Körper. Wie schützte er sich? Wie? Und dann sah ich es. Es war so simpel. Für einen Außenstehenden ohne Bedeutung, aber ich wusste jetzt, worauf ich achten musste. Die Kette hang unschuldig von seinem Hals. Ein altes asiatisches Glücksymbol. Solche Sachen waren heute wieder modern. Jugendliche trugen es ohne dessen wirkliche Bedeutung zu kennen. Modeschmuck! Aber nicht dieses hier. Diese Kette war aus Silber. Bestimmt teuer. Alt, schon etwas angelaufen. Meine zittrigen Finger schlossen sich sachte um den Anhänger.

„Du weißt es!“

Am liebsten hätte ich geschrien. Ich wollte toben und vor Wut rasen! Ich wollte ihn am Kragen packen und schütteln. Aber mein Körper war in dieser Nacht schon zu vielen Stimmungsschwankungen und Wutanfällen unterzogen worden. Ich konnte es einfach nicht mehr. Ich war müde, erschöpft und jetzt auch betrogen. Ich ließ den Anhänger kraftlos aus meinen Fingern gleiten und die Hand in meinen Schoß fallen. Methos fuhr sachte mit seinen Fingerspitzen über den Anhänger, dann ließ er ihn schnell unter seinen Pullover verschwinden. Seine Augen waren nicht einmal von mir gewichen.

„Sieh mich nicht so an, MacLeod! Ihr wart befreundet! Ich glaubte nicht eine Minute, dass sie dir etwas tun würde! Außerdem waren wir zu dem Zeitpunkt alles andere als Freunde. Also spar dir deine Vorwürfe!“

Betäubt warf ich einen Blick auf Joe, aber er stand nur hinter Methos und beobachtete. Auf welcher Seite er stand, war unergründlich und es versetzte meinem Herzen einen Stich, als mir klar wurde, dass in meinem Kopf die Seiten schon längst fest standen. Und Joe stand nicht auf meiner. Niemand stand von Anfang an auf meiner Seite! Natürlich, sie kamen zu mir, wenn sie merkten, dass es doch richtig war, was ich tat. Aber es tat weh, mich immer beweisen zu müssen. Ich spürte, dass ich diesmal keine Kraft dafür hatte. Ich konnte niemanden etwas beweisen. Ich konnte niemand helfen. Ich konnte nicht das tun, für das ich geschaffen worden zu sein schien. Helfen! Mein ganzes Dasein bestand darin, anderen zu helfen.

Ich fühlte mich leer. Vollkommen leer! Meine Hände hatten begonnen zu zittern und ich spürte immer mehr, wie schwierig es war, mein inneres Ich nicht zu verlieren. Mich nicht selbst einfach aufzugeben. Ich hatte so viel ertragen müssen. Scheinbar hatte ich jetzt meine Grenze erreicht. Fahrig wischte ich mir die Haare aus den Augen.

„Fein… fein.“

Dann erhob ich mich zitternd und schleppte mich langsam zum Bett. Ich war müde und das Gespräch war mir egal geworden. Ich wickelte die Decke um mich und vergrub meinen Kopf ins Kissen. Sollten Methos und Joe sich um Cassandra kümmern. Sollten sie sich um die verdammte Welt da draußen kümmern! Ich nicht mehr. Ich hatte meine Schuldigkeit getan.

11111111111111

Ich erwachte wegen aufgeregtem Fluchen in antiken Sprachen. Mein schlafumnebelter Verstand brauchte etwas, um zu erkennen, dass Methos scheinbar immer noch in meiner Wohnung war. Großartig! Dann können ja gleich die anregenden Gespräche von letzter Nacht weitergehen. Voll auf kontra konzentriert zog ich mir die Bettdecke über den Kopf und versuchte den alten Mann zu ignorieren.

„Nein! In allen Sprachen dieser Welt: Nein, ich werde kein Auge zudrücken! Wie kannst du nur deinen Schützling verlieren! Du hättest es sofort melden müssen! Sofort!... Okay, okay… wo hast du sie zum letzten Mal gesehen?“

Eine längere Pause entstand.

„In London! Am Flughafen? Na toll, sie könnte also überall sein, ja? ... Ja, ja, ich überlege es mir. Danke für deine nichtvorhandene Hilfe.“

Stille. Ich begann mich langsam zu fragen, mit wem Methos telefoniert hatte, als meine Matratze nach unten sank.

„Ich weiß, dass du wach bist, MacLeod! Und du hast mitgehört! Verdammt, Duncan! Sie könnte direkt vor der Tür stehen und wir wüssten nichts davon!“

Seufzend zog ich mir die Decke wieder vom Kopf und wandte meinem uneingeladenen Bettgenossen mein Gesicht zu.

„Was überrascht dich so sehr daran, Methos? Ist ja nicht so, als wäre so eine Situation irgendwas Neues für uns, oder?“

„Nichts Neues? Nichts NEUES? Sag mal, spinnst du? Die Frau will meinen Kopf. Ich habe immer dafür gesorgt, soviel Platz wie möglich zwischen uns zu bringen. Ich wusste immer, wo sie war.“

Ich schnaubte leise. Arroganter Mistkerl. Er dachte mal wieder nur an sich.

„Dann verschwinde doch. Ich komme schon klar. Ich bin 400 Jahre ohne dich klar gekommen. Ich brauche dich nicht unbedingt in meinen letzten Monaten oder Jahren, weißt du?“

Methos Blick sagte mir, dass ich gerade etwas Dummes gesagt hatte. Etwas Dummes oder etwas sehr Untypisches für meine Verhältnisse. Sorgsam ging ich noch einmal Wort für Wort in dem Satz durch und mit Überraschung nahm ich zur Kenntnis, dass ich über meinen Tot gesprochen hatte. Und zwar mit voller Überzeugung.

Mühselig stemmte ich mich in eine sitzende Haltung hoch, versuchte ein wenig meine wilde Haarmähne zu bändigen und machte mich innerlich auf eine weitere Frage/Antwort-Runde gefasst. Ich war nicht darauf vorbereitet, dass er sanft mein Kinn ergriff und mich zwang, ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

„Du wirst nicht sterben, Duncan. Und ich gehe nirgendwo hin, verstanden? Fakt ist, dass die Situation gerade nicht gut aussieht. Geschenkt. Ich meine, für dich ist das eigentlich noch eine recht harmlose Sache. Du bist jetzt zwar eine kleine hormonelle pubertierende Nervensäge, aber aushalten müssen schließlich wir das, nicht du. In gewisser Weise ist das wohl meine Strafe. So, und jetzt hör auf zu schmollen und hilf uns lieber, Cassandra zu finden.“

Seufzend wand ich mein Gesicht wieder von ihm ab und schloss kurz die Augen. Ich musste mich sammeln. Ich fühlte mich immer noch ausgelaugt von gestern und mein Körper nahm mir die Anstrengungen noch sehr übel.

„Was hast du bis jetzt schon probiert, um sie zu finden?“

Methos lehnte sich an das Kopfende des Bettes und schloss die Augen.

„Ich habe meine Kontakte abgeklappert. Natürlich auch ihren Wächter. Aber alle haben sie aus den Augen verloren. Zuletzt wurde sie in London gesehen. Ihr Wächter verfolgte sie bis Heathrow, dann war sie ‚einfach verschwunden’.“

Der alte Mann hatte die letzten Worte in einer Imitation von wahrscheinlich Cassandras Wächter herausgeschnaubt und entnervt die Augen verdreht. Ich ließ mich müde wieder in meine Kissen fallen und starrte an die Decke. Der Wächterorden hatte also keine Ahnung. Nun ja, das war ja nicht das erste Mal. Methos Kontakte wussten auch nichts. Ob sich seine Kontakte mit meinen überschnitten? Ich drehte mich zur Seite und öffnete die Nachttischschublade. Das kleine Buch mit dem schwarzen Ledereinband sah abgegriffen und etwas zerfleddert aus, aber nach so langen Jahren hatte es auch das Recht dazu. Ich ließ es einfach in Methos Schoß fallen und schloss die Schublade.

„Versuch es damit. Sag, du wärst ein Freund und frag nach Cassandra. Halt keinen Smalltalk. Die meisten sind dafür nicht zu haben. Nerv sie nicht, wenn sie dir nicht helfen wollen.“

Neugierig blätterte der alte Mann durch mein Notizbuch, blieb nur ab und zu bei einem der Namen stehen, um dann wieder einen ganzen Buchstaben zu überspringen.

„Willst du sie nicht lieber anrufen?“

Ich zog mir die Decke zu Recht und legte mich wieder hin. Ich hatte nicht vor einen Finger zu rühren. Am Ende würde ich nur wieder alleine mein Leben riskieren, indem ich Cassandra gegenübertrat. Nein, diesmal konnte das ruhig jemand anderes erledigen.

„Du schaffst das schon alleine. Ich wäre sicher keine große Hilfe.“

Ich schloss die Augen und ließ mich wieder ins Land der Träume entführen. Wie schade, dass mich diesmal mein Weg über die Alpträume führte.

11111111111111

Musik schwoll durch mein Loft wie durch einen tibetanischen Tempel und weckte mich aus meinem unruhigen Schlaf. Zuerst verwirrt, dann vollkommen ungläubig wanderten meine Augen durch den Wohnraum und blieben auf Methos hängen, der geschmeidig seinen Körper durch Übungen bewegte, die ich noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Leise setzte ich mich auf und lehnte mich ans Bettende, um besser sehen zu können. Er hatte meine Möbel verrückt, um nirgendwo anzustoßen und mein Gehirn schickte einen kleinen Gedankenblitz in meinen vorderen Stirnlappen. Wieso benutzte er nicht das Dojo?

Methos hatte die Augen geschlossen, wirkte in der Musik versunken. Friedlich, ruhig, ausgeglichen. Alles, was ich nicht sein konnte. Nicht jetzt, vielleicht nie mehr. Leichte Sehnsucht erfasste mich und wie von selbst kletterten meine Beine aus dem Bett und führten mich zu dem alten Mann. Er musste meine Nähe gespürt haben, denn er öffnete die Augen und bevor ich mich versah, stand er hinter mir. Sachte brachte er meine Arme und Beine in Position. Seine Brust war an meinen Rücken gepresst und automatisch passte ich mich seiner meditativen Atmung an. Und so führte er mich wie beim tanzen durch die fremden Schritte, seine Hände immer meine bestimmend. Schon bald ließ ich mich einfach hineinfallen und folgte ihm fließend. Und als er merkte, dass ich mich angepasst hatte, kam eine neue Figur hinzu. Ich schloss meine Augen, konzentrierte mich auf das Atmen und Methos hinter mir.

Frieden. Das erste Mal seit Tagen war mein Kopf leer. Alles ging leicht und geschmeidig. Ich verlor jedes Zeitgefühl und als wir zum Stillstand kamen, zitterte mein Körper vor Anstrengung und mein Kopf ruhte auf Methos Schulter. Nur langsam öffnete ich die Augen und starrte betäubt auf die weiße Zimmerdecke.

„Ein schneller Lerner. Gut, sehr gut.“

Das Lob wurde nur leise geflüstert. Ich hob meinen Kopf und trat einen Schritt nach vorne. Ich fühlte mich wie in Trance. Als würde in meinem Kopf Watte lagern. Die Musik tanzte immer noch durch den Raum und schien sich in den Wänden festsetzten zu wollen. Ich schwebte geradezu mit ihr ins Badezimmer und ließ die Tür einen Spalt geöffnet, um sie auch hier eindringen zu lassen. Ich zog mir die verschwitzte Kleidung vom Leib und trat unter die Dusche. Jede Bewegung war leise und vorsichtig. Als hätte ich Angst, dieses Gefühl durch einen falschen Schritt zerstören zu können. Das Wasserrauschen der Dusche vermischte sich bald mit den seichten Tönen und meine Welt verschwamm zu einem Meer aus Farben, Geräuschen und Gerüchen. Ich lehnte mich gegen die Duschwand. Was hatte Methos nur mit mir gemacht?

11111111111111

Dieses Gefühl von Frieden hielt den ganzen Tag an und auch das schrille Klingeln meines Telefons konnte mich aus diesem Zustand nicht herausreißen. Lethargisch saß ich auf der Couch und lauschte Methos unendlichen Gesprächen mit meinen Kontakten. Mein Magen schrie nach Nahrung, aber niemals wäre ich von mir aus aufgestanden und hätte mir etwas gemacht. Zum ersten Mal kam ich in den Genuss von Methos Kochkünsten. Er machte Fladen aus süßem Teig mit frischen Früchten und ich liebte es. Wie er sie machte war mir jedoch ein Rätsel. Für die Fladen hatte er den Zucker nicht einmal berührt und doch waren sie süß. Selbst die Früchte schmeckten anders als sonst. Der Gedanke an Drogen tropfte träge in meinen Kopf und wurde von einer Welle der Entspannung weggespült. Ich konnte nicht mehr verstehen, warum ich gestern so getobt und geschimpft hatte. Was auch immer es war, dass mich so friedlich stimmte, ich hoffte es hielt noch lange an.

Joe kam am späten Abend vorbei, um seine Ergebnisse mit denen von Methos abzugleichen. Sie machten es sich auf den Barhockern am Küchentresen gemütlich. Ich blieb, wo ich war. Das letzte Abendlicht brach sich in einer Kristallvase am Fenster und fesselte meine Aufmerksamkeit. Ich hörte nur mit halbem Ohr den beiden Männern zu. Methos leise Stimme erreichte mein Gehör.

„Etwas gefunden?“

Ein Schnauben war die Antwort.

„Cassandra war bei den Wächtern nicht als gefährlich oder auffällig eingestuft worden. Also wird sie auch nicht…“

„…übermäßig stark gesucht werden, weil sie das Spiel nicht vorantreibt. Verdammt!“

Ich wusste nicht, wie der alte Mann noch immer die Energie zum Fluchen aufbringen konnte, nach dieser Meditationsübung heute Vormittag.

„Ich kann auch nicht die Sache vorantreiben, da ich dann eine Begründung abliefern müsste. Und ich glaube, diese Geschichte sollte nicht publik werden. Noch nicht, jedenfalls.“

Ich hörte ein zustimmendes Brummen, dann schwiegen sie eine Weile.

„Wie weit kam Adam?“

Ich lächelte über diese Frage. Joe war der einzige, der Methos noch immer Adam nannte. Ich würde mir wahrscheinlich die Zunge brechen, wenn ich auf einmal den alten Mann anders als Methos ansprechen sollte. Es war mir einfach in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen. Aber Joe war auch der Einzige, der Adam wie einen imaginären Freund von Methos behandelte. Oft hörte man ´Wie geht es Adam?´ oder ähnliche fragwürdigen Sätze, wenn er mit Methos sprach. Als wären sie nicht dieselbe Person.

„Nun, meine Kontakte haben nichts gebracht. MacLeods habe ich noch nicht alle erreicht. Vielen habe ich Nachrichten auf dubiose Anrufbeantworter gesprochen und warte noch auf Rückruf. Ich muss schon sagen, sein Bekanntenkreis ist gewaltig.“

So wie meine Verluste. Fast monatlich kann ich einen Namen aus dem Buch streichen.

„Was hast du eigentlich mit Duncan gemacht? Er starrt schon seit einer halben Stunde auf die Vase…“

Kristall, Joe. Sie war aus Kristall.

„…und hat es kaum geschafft, mich zu begrüßen.“

Tatsächlich mochte ich diese Vase sehr gerne. Ich hatte sie mal geschenkt bekommen. Das war schon über 150 Jahre her. Wie hieß dieser Lord noch mal?

„Wir haben nur etwas meditiert, Joseph.“

Oh oh, Joseph war immer ein schlechtes Zeichen.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass man durch Meditation die Fähigkeit zum klaren Denken verliert. Und seh‘ mich nicht so unschuldig an! Das zieht bei mir nicht!“

Stimmt. Joe schien immun gegen Methos zu sein. Ich sollte das irgendwann mal ausnutzen.

„Ich habe nichts gemacht! Wir haben nur eine kleine körperliche Übung gemacht und dabei etwas Musik gehört, stimmt’s Mac?“

Ich rollte meinen Kopf auf der Rückenlehne der Couch in die Richtung von Joe und Methos und konnte noch gerade so beobachten, wie das Gesicht des sterblichen Mannes rot anlief.

„Ihr habt was?“

Bei dem Tonfall erstarrte der alte Mann und blinzelte. Und dann schien ihm ein Licht aufzugehen.

„Pfui, Joe. Hol deine Gedanken aus der Gosse! Wir haben hier nur Entspannungsübungen gemacht. Du weißt schon! Wie Thai Chi! Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass Sex so eine Auswirkung auf unseren Highlander haben würde. Außer er hatte ungemein besseren Sex, als ich in den letzten Jahrhunderten.“

Ich konnte nicht anders, als verträumt zu lächeln. Ja, dieser Lord mit der Vase war wirklich nicht schlecht. Wenn ich doch nur den Namen noch wüsste.

„Was hast du ihm gegeben, Methos?“

Vitamine. Diese Früchte waren voll davon. Mein Kichern ließ die Beiden kurz zu mir hinüber schielen.

„Keine Drogen, kein Alkohol, nichts zum rauchen. Nur etwas Massageöl aus Kräutern, das ich im Schlaf auf seine Schläfen aufgetragen habe, weil er so unruhig schlief. Die Übungen nach dem Aufstehen haben nur die Wirkstoffe tiefer in sein System eindringen lassen. Morgen ist er wieder sein nerv tötendes Selbst. Zufrieden?“

„Woher hattest du…?“

Methos lächelte geheimnisvoll. Also hat er mich doch unter Drogen gesetzt. Drogen aus der Natur! Ein Funken entzündete sich in mir und gab mir genug Energie, um mich auf die Beine zu kämpfen. Tapsig wankte ich auf Methos zu und blieb bedrohlich schwankend vor ihm stehen. Mahnend erhob ich meinen Zeigefinger und wollte gerade zu einer Tirade ansetzten, als sich mein Gedächtnis endlich wieder meldete.

„Arthur! Arthur Davis!“

Verständnislosigkeit schwappte mir von meinen Zuhörern entgegen und wage zeigte ich in die Richtung der Vase.

„Er hat mir die Vase geschenkt. Vor 150 Jahren als Erinnerung an eine Nacht in London. Er war ein Sammler und liebte Kristallglasvasen. Hübscher Mann, etwas zu steif in seinem Benehmen, aber hübsch.“

Eine Minute sahen mich Joe und Methos nur sprachlos an, dann bekam der alte Mann einen Lachanfall. Joe stand der Mund offen, dann konnte er sich auch ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Verwirrt blickte ich von einem zum anderen.

„Was ist so lustig?“

Bevor mir jemand antworten konnte, klingelte mein Telefon. Methos rutschte vom Barhocker und schlenderte immer noch kichernd zum Telefon. Fragend blickte ich zu Joe, der nur leicht den Kopf schüttelte und mich dann am Arm auf den Hocker zog, den Methos gerade verlassen hatte.

„Bei MacLeod!“

Ich untersuchte interessiert eine Fliese mit dem meine Tresenarbeitsplatte gefliest worden war und hörte, wie leicht und selbstverständlich der 5000er Baujahr-Unsterbliche in eine andere Sprache rutschte. Spanisch? Italienisch? Mein Kopf weigerte sich, die gesuchte Information auszuspucken. Besonders, da er doch gerade erst so eine große Leistung vollbracht hatte, war diese neue Aufgabe doch etwas viel verlangt. Abwesend begann ich mit den Beinen zu schaukeln. Etwas, dass ich mit meiner normalen Größe niemals zustande gebracht hätte.

Auf einmal hörte ich einen freudigen Aufschrei! Methos hatte aufgelegt und kam breit grinsend auf mich zu. Ohne Warnung wurde ich in den Arm genommen, vom Hocker gehoben und zweimal im Kreis gewirbelt, bevor ich wieder auf meine unsicheren Füße gesetzt wurde. Dann zerzauste er mir das Haar. Ich ließ das ganze teilnahmslos über mich ergehen.

„Ich nehme an, das waren gute Nachrichten.“

Joes trockener Sarkasmus schien an dem älteren Mann abzuprallen, als er sich nur wieder auf seinen Barhocker fallen ließ.

„Du wirst nicht raten, wer am Telefon war! Antonio Davis! Ein hübscher, aber leider etwas zu steifer Brite, der schon einige Jahre im schönen Rom verweilt und auf meine Anfrage vor zwei Stunden einige Freunde kontaktiert hat. Cassandra wurde vor einer halben Stunde in New York gesichtet. Sie war gerade dabei einen Wagen zu mieten. Sein Freund bleibt dran und meldet sich bei mir, wenn es etwas Neues gibt.“

Strahlend wandte er sich mir zu.

„So eine Kristallvase kann doch Wunder bewirken!“

Verständnislos lächelte ich zurück und fragte mich insgeheim von was für einer Vase er redete.

11111111111111

In dieser Nacht konnte ich nicht gut schlafen. Methos hatte sein Lager auf der Couch aufgeschlagen und lag nicht eine Minute still. Einmal hörte ich ein verdächtiges ´Rums` und leises Fluchen. Ja, meine Couch war nicht bequem, wenn sie als Schlafstätte missbraucht wurde. Aber ich verstand sowieso nicht, warum er noch hier war! Er wohnte nicht weit von mir. Er hatte ein Auto. Alles also kein Problem. Trotzdem hatte sich der antike Unsterbliche entschieden, sich seinen Rücken auf meiner Couch zu ruinieren.

Methos war jedoch nicht das einzige, was mich wach hielt. Die Wirkung dieses Wundermittels, das mich den ganzen Tag auf Wolke 7 verbringen hat lassen, hatte vor ein paar Stunden seine Wirkung verloren und ließ mich innerlich aufgewühlt und nervös zurück. Am liebsten wäre ich jetzt joggen gegangen, um meine Anspannung zu bezwingen. Joggen oder ins Dojo. Oder eine Flasche Whiskey aus meiner Hausbar. Müde schüttelte ich den Kopf, um diesen Gedanken aus meinen Gehirnwindungen zu vertreiben. ´Schlafen, Duncan!´ Ich drehte mich zum x-ten Male auf die andere Seite und vergrub mein Gesicht noch tiefer ins Kissen, doch es half nichts. Meine Anspannung stieg von Minute zu Minute und ich warf mich von Seite zur Seite, bis meine Decke sich fest um meine Beine gewickelt hatte. Mühselig setzte ich mich auf und befreite mich aus meinen selbst auferlegten Fesseln. Erschöpft blickte ich zu Methos hinüber. Es war seltsam still geworden. War er tatsächlich eingeschlafen? Verärgert zog ich eine Grimasse. Ich konnte in meinem bequemen Bett kein Auge zutun, aber der Schuldige an meiner Lage lag auf der verdammten Foltercouch und schlief tief und fest! Unfair! So unfair! Dabei war doch alles seine Schuld!

Ich stand auf und tapste Barfuß zu dem anderen Mann in den Wohnbereich des Lofts. Methos Stirn lag sogar im Schlaf in Sorgenfalten. Leise kniete ich mich neben ihn und betrachtete gedankenverloren dieses sorgenvolle Gesicht. 5000 Jahre. 5000 Jahre voller Sorgen, Kummer, Gewalt, Hass, Angst. 5000 Jahre alleine.

Erstaunt bemerkte ich, wie meine Hände anfingen zu zittern und mir Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Ich wollte ihm nicht einmal eine Nacht lang Schlaf gönnen. Erbärmlich… erbärmlich! Ich faltete die Hände, um das Zittern zu stoppen und senkte den Kopf. Ich hatte schon lange kein Gebet mehr gesprochen, kein ernstes Gespräch mit Gott geführt, seit mir klar wurde, dass er Lasten auf meine Schultern erlegt hatte, an denen ich fast zerbrochen wäre und er mir nicht zur Seite stand. Ich hatte den Glauben nicht verloren, nur die Überzeugung an der Unfehlbarkeit Gottes. Doch dieses Mal betete ich nicht um meine Seele oder um mein Herz zu erleichtern. Ich betete für den alten Mann vor mir. In der Sprache, die mir seit Geburt her gelehrt wurde und die als einziges Stück Heimat immer bei mir blieb.

„ _Vater im Himmel, ich bitte dich! Lass alles Schlechte an dieser Seele vorüberziehen und zeige ihr Hoffnung. Gebe ihr Kraft, den stärksten Sturm unbeschadet zu überstehen. Und gib ihr Geduld, wenn andere Menschen sie auf die Probe stellen. Gib ihr besonders viel Geduld mit mir, da ich mich dieser Tat schon öfter schuldig bekennen musste.“_

„Mac, was machst du?“

Seine Stimme klang nicht so verschlafen, wie ich es angenommen hätte. Hatte er gar nicht geschlafen?

„ _Allmächtiger Gott, gib diesem Herz Mut, sodass kein Schrecken dieser Welt ihm etwas anzutun vermag. Gib ihm Hoffnung, wenn Dunkelheit sein Wesen bedroht. Gib ihm Ruhe, wenn um ihm Chaos herrscht. Wieder eine Tat, der ich mich schuldig bekennen muss._

_Heiliger Vater, ich war diesem Kind von Dir keine große Hilfe. Ich habe ihm unmenschliche Prüfungen gestellt. Ich habe ihm keinen Fehler erlaubt. Bitte Vater, zeige deine Größe, indem Du nicht denselben Fehler begehst! Zeige ihm Deine Güte! Denn auch, wenn ich bei Dir in Ungnade gefallen bin, hat diese unsterbliche Seele mich niemals aufgegeben. Und so gib auch ihn nicht auf. Amen.“_

Ich öffnete meine Augen und atmete einmal tief durch. Erst dann machte ich das Kreuzzeichen. Meine Hände zitterten immer noch. Tatsächlich hatte es sich noch verstärkt. Was war nur los mit mir? Hilflos faltete ich wieder die Hände und legte sie vor Methos auf die Sitzfläche der Couch. Der alte Mann war noch immer verunsichert, wegen meinem plötzlichen religiösen Ausbruch, doch als er meine Hände sah, setzte er sich alarmiert auf.

„Kind, was ist denn los?“

Ich schluchzte auf. Ich konnte nicht anders! Methos hatte als einziger das Recht mich Kind zu nennen. Er tat dies nicht oft und wenn, dann mit Wärme und einem Lächeln in den Augen. Ich nahm es niemals ernst. 400 Jahre machten mich nicht zu einem Kind! Selbst im Vergleich zu seinen 5000 Jahren nicht. Nicht nach meinem Gefühl, nicht nach meinem Glauben. Doch dieses Mal traf es mich ins Herz! Kind! Ich war wirklich nicht viel mehr als ein Kind! Emotional, launisch, stur. Ich legte meine Stirn auf meine Hände und versuchte, meine Gefühle wieder hinunterzuschlucken. Aber bald zitterte mein ganzer Körper von der Anstrengung.

„Tu etwas, Methos. Bitte tu irgendwas! Ich kann nicht mehr. Dieses ganze Chaos in mir! Erst bin ich sauer, dann melancholisch, dann traurig, dann energiegeladen! Das bin nicht ich!“

Methos Fingerspitzen fuhren durch meine wilden Locken, dann brachte er mich sanft dazu, meinen Kopf zu heben und ihn anzublicken.

„Duncan, es stürmt jetzt alles auf dich ein! Natürlich hast du Schwierigkeiten damit fertig zu werden. In ein paar Tagen wirst du sicher damit zu Recht kommen. Es braucht einfach Zeit. Und wenn wir eins haben, Kind, dann ist das Zeit! Du hast jetzt ein anderes Verständnis für die Welt als damals. So viel Verständnis, gefangen in einem Körper, der gerade so viele Veränderungen durchmacht. Du bist da nicht rein gewachsen, sonder rein gedrängt worden.“

Ich schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. Methos verstand nicht! Ich war nie so gewesen! Selbst damals nicht, als ich dieses Alter wirklich lebte! Niemals war ich so durcheinander. Meine Gefühle waren nie so ausgebrochen!

„Das bin nicht ich.“

Meine Stimme brach, als ich diesen Satz flüsterte. Gott, hilf mir! Das war nicht ich! Methos seufzte und zog mich zu sich auf die Couch. Sofort legte ich meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter.

„Erkläre es mir.“

Ich lächelte. Endlich wollte jemand eine Erklärung!

„Ich war niemals so… durcheinander. Ich war nicht so emotional, so schwunghaft. Wieso verkörpere ich jetzt so das Chaos?“

„Wir sehen uns immer anders, als unsere Mitmenschen, MacLeod. Du hast jetzt die Sichtweise eines Erwachsenen. 400 Jahre sind vergangen. Damals war es vielleicht anders, als wie du dich erinnerst.“

Ich schnaubte abfällig.

„Du glaubst, mein Vater hätte mir so etwas durchgehen lassen? Eher wäre die Hölle zugefroren! Ich war Sohn eines Clan-Chiefs! Ich wurde so erzogen, dass ich den Clan MacLeod nach außen vertreten konnte! Nein, ich bin anders als früher. Heute muss man mich unter Drogen setzten, um mich ertragen zu können.“

 

Als Methos sich bei diesen Worten leicht verspannte, lächelte ich nur traurig.

„Schon gut! Du hast Ruhe gebraucht, um dich um Cassandra zu kümmern. Mich auch noch von der Hausbar fernhalten zu müssen, wäre ein Fulltimejob gewesen.“

„Darum ging es nicht, MacLeod! Du brauchtest Ruhe! Du warst so aufgekratzt.“

„Das bin ich immer noch! Noch schlimmer als vorher!“

Methos griff nach meinen Händen. Das Zittern war weniger geworden und unter den warmen Händen des alten Mannes wurden sie noch ruhiger.

„Es lag dir nur zu viel auf der Seele. Morgen wird ein anstrengender Tag. Unser Spitzel will uns verraten, wohin Cassandra unterwegs ist und wir müssen eine Falle vorbereiten. Also wird jetzt geschlafen!“

Er gab mir einen kleinen Stoß und ich erhob mich murrend. Dann sah ich ihm zu, wie er sich auf der Couch ausstreckte und dabei sein Gesicht verzog.

„Wieso hast du eine neue Couch gekauft, Highlander? Auf der alten konnte man wenigstens schlafen!“

Ich zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern.

„Sie war kaputt, weil man sie ständig als Schlafstätte missbraucht hat.“

Methos warf mir nur einen bösen Blick zu, dann versuchte er verzweifelt eine bequeme Stellung zu finden. Nach einer Minute sah er aus, als ob er furchtbare Schmerzen litt. Seufzend sah ich auf mein Bett. Es war groß genug für zwei.

„Komm schon, alter Mann. Nimm dein Bettzeug. Aber wehe, du klaust mir die Decke!“

Methos grinste nur frech.

11111111111111

Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Es war 5 Uhr früh. Ich hatte das Gefühl, gerade erst eingeschlafen zu sein und da wurde ich auch schon wieder geweckt. Methos zog an meiner Decke und ließ so lange nicht von ihr ab, bis ich sie ihm freiwillig zuschob. Ich hätte bei diesem Grinsen schon Alarmglocken läuten hören müssen. Außerdem drängelte er.

Müde und jetzt auch kalt rollte ich mich auf die Seite und schloss noch einmal die Augen. Ein paar Stunden Schlaf! Nur noch ein paar Stunden! Aber mein Körper weigerte sich. Seufzend drehte ich mich wieder auf den Rücken, öffnete wieder die Augen und starrte an die Decke. Ich müsste mal wieder streichen. Ich hustete leicht und wandte meinen Blick von der Decke ab und zu Methos hin. Er schlief tief und fest. Seine kurzen Haare standen in alle Richtungen ab und er sah dadurch so jung aus, dass ich mich fragte, wie alt er eigentlich bei seinem ersten Tot gewesen sein musste. Mitte 20, Anfang 30? Ich war noch nie sehr gut im schätzen gewesen.

Diesmal war mein Husten stärker und verwirrt runzelte ich die Stirn. Ich konnte doch gar nicht krank werden. Kaum hatte ich das gedacht, zerriss mich eine ganze Hustensalve und ließ mich atemlos zurück. Beunruhigt sah ich zu meinem Bettgefährten, aber der schlief immer noch wie ein Stein. Sollte ich ihn wecken? Wegen Husten? Etwas übertrieben für meinen Geschmack. Ich wollte mich wieder auf die Seite drehen, als mich diesmal ein so starker Hustenanfall heimsuchte, dass ich überhaupt keine Luft mehr bekam. Hilflos röchelte ich. Dann hatte ich nicht einmal mehr dazu genug Luft. Panisch warf ich mich mit dem Gesicht zu Methos.

„Me…“

Ich bekam seinen Namen nicht heraus! Mühselig kroch ich etwas näher an ihn heran und packte ihn an den Schultern. Wild schüttelte ich ihn. Hilf mir! HILF MIR!

Methos schrak hoch, wurde aber von mir gehindert, sich im Bett aufzusetzen.

„Verdammt MacLeod! Was soll das?“

„…thos. Kei… Lu…!“

Methos Reaktion war wirklich die Schnellste, die ich je gesehen hatte. Er zog mich in eine sitzende Position, schob sich hinter mich und zog meinen Oberkörper an seinen. Sein Arm lag fest um meine Taille, damit ich nicht wegrutschte.

„Hast du was verschluckt?“

Ich schüttelte nur heftig den Kopf. Vor meine Augen sah ich schon schwarze Punkte. Ich klammerte mich an seinen Arm, meine Fingernägel waren sicher schon in seiner Haut versunken.

„Mac!...“

Ich konnte die nächsten Worte schon nicht mehr hören. Mein Kopf sank gegen seine Brust und ich **spürte** wie meine Lunge kollabierte. Es rauschte kurz in meinen Ohren, dann war es zu Ende. Ich war tot.

11111111111111

Mein Erwachen war diesmal auf meinem weichen Bett. Die Decke war über mich gelegt worden, mein Kopf ruhte auf einem zweiten Kopfkissen. Ich blieb still liegen, um mich erst einmal zu orientieren. Meine Atmung war wieder normal und ruhig. Als wäre nie etwas gewesen. Ich rollte mich auf die Seite und versuchte, etwas zu dösen. Nur ein wenig. Es war so schön friedlich.

Nur schwer durchdrangen die Stimmen von Methos und Joe meinen Dämmerzustand.

„Er ist einfach so erstickt?“

„Nein! Das war nicht einfach, Joseph! Es war qualvoll. Ich habe so etwas schon oft gesehen, aber niemals in dieser Geschwindigkeit!“

Ich horchte auf. Was hatte das zu bedeuten?

„Was meinst du?“

„Es sah so aus, als wäre er schwer krank! Als wäre er von einer Minute zur nächsten schwer lungenkrank geworden und daran gestorben. Aber das ist unmöglich!“

Ich schluckte schwer. Lungenkrank? Ich? Ich war niemals lungenkrank gewesen! Das hätte ich damals wahrscheinlich eh nicht überlebt.

„Und wenn es ein Teil dieses verdammten Fluchs ist? Adam, vielleicht war er ja damals krank und sie hat das Ganze nur mit dem magischen Getue noch verstärkt!“

Mein Körper verkrampfte sich. Sie hatte was?

„Joe, das ist eine schwere Anschuldigung. Und eine schwer beweisbare!“

Methos hatte Recht! Es könnte alles Mögliche sein! Sie würde so etwas doch nicht tun. Oder? Nein, Duncan, hör auf, das ist nicht…

„Es würde vieles erklären!“

Was?

„Seine extremen Stimmungsschwankungen, die selbst für Teenager gewaltig sind. Dieses Übermaß an Alkoholismus. Seine sprunghaften Handlungen und extremen Reaktionen. Er hatte damals vielleicht eine schwere Erkältung und daraus machte sie eine tödliche Lungenkrankheit. Sie hat seine schlimmste Zeit genommen und ums hundertfache verstärkt!“

Mir kam die Galle hoch. Joes Erklärung machte so viel Sinn! Alles machte auf einmal einen Sinn! Aber… aber das würde bedeuten…

„Unser Spion hat sich wieder gemeldet. Sie ist hier, Joe! Hier in Seacouver! Am Stadtrand haust sie in einer alten Lagerhalle!“

…es würde bedeuten, dass sie mich nicht nur bestrafen wollte! Sie wollte mich quälen! Sie folterte mich! Und sie ist hergekommen, um mir beim leiden zuzusehen! Ein kaltes Gefühl entstand in meinem Magen und breitete sich langsam über meine ganzen Gliedmaßen aus. Sie wollte mir beim Leiden **zusehen!**

Ich stemmte mich in eine sitzende Position. In meinen Ohren rauschte es und mein Herz raste.

„Was willst du jetzt tun? Du kannst nicht hinter ihr her ohne Mac hier alleine zu lassen. Und dann wäre er wie ein Fisch im Haifischbecken.“

„Ich weiß, Joe. Warum meinst du habe ich auf dieser Couch genächtigt? Bestimmt nicht, weil sie so gemütlich ist. Nein, ich kann nicht weg. Aber vielleicht muss ich das auch gar nicht. Sie ist hierher gekommen, um ihr Werk zu betrachten. Sie wird von sich aus kommen.“

Ich konnte meinen Ohren nicht trauen! Methos war hier, um mich zu beschützen? Der Mann, der eher seine ganze Existenz aufgab, als sein Leben in Gefahr zu bringen. Aber er riskierte alles, um mich zu schützen. Die Frau, die ich Freundin nannte, folterte mich jetzt und der Mann, den ich als Monster abstempelte, riskierte sein Leben, um meines zu schützen. Verkehrte Welt! Vollkommen verdrehte, verzehrte, auf den Kopf gestellte Welt!

Ich stand vom Bett auf und schlich leise zur Kommode, wo ich, nach dem unschönen Vorfall mit Joe, mein Schwert weggeschlossen hatte. Behutsam befreite ich es aus seinem Gefängnis und betrachtete für kurze Zeit mein verzerrtes Spiegelbild in der Schwertklinge. Cassandra würde her kommen, um ihren Fluch in Aktion zu sehen. Aber bis dahin war sie vorbereitet und klar im Vorteil. Das durfte ich nicht zulassen! Sie hatte Duncan MacLeod herausgefordert! Nun würde Duncan MacLeod vom Clan MacLeod die Herausforderung annehmen! Und sie würde sterben! Niemand, der den Clan bedrohte, hatte das Recht zu Leben!

Ich überlegte, ob ich mich umziehen sollte, aber eigentlich war es nutzlos. Alle meine Sachen waren mir zu groß. Selbst das T-Shirt, was ich zum schlafen trug, war zu weit. Aber es war noch dezent, im Gegensatz zu den anderen. Ich zog nur noch eine alte Jeans über und krempelte die Hosenbeine nach oben, dann wandte ich mich meinen Freunden zu, die noch immer in der Küche leise miteinander flüsterten. Langsam durchquerte ich meinen Wohnbereich und blieb am Küchentresen stehen.

„Es wird Zeit auf die Jagd zu gehen.“

Methos ausdrucksstarke Augen richteten sich auf mich und ich musste die nächsten Worte nicht hören, um zu wissen, dass er nicht einverstanden war.

„Du kannst sie nicht einmal spüren, MacLeod! Wie willst du sie finden? Wie willst du verhindern, dass sie dich von hinten überrumpelt?“

Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„So, wie ich es früher auch getan habe. Mit meinen Ohren, mit meinen Augen, mit meinem Instinkt.“

„Sehr schön.“

Der Sarkasmus triefte geradezu, doch es machte mich nicht wütend. Er wollte mich schützen.

„Und wenn du sie mit deinen tollen Fähigkeiten tatsächlich in die Knie zwingst, was dann?“

Und nun konnte ich mir ein böses Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

„Dann wird sie sterben. So wie alle anderen, die vor mir knieten, es taten.“

Joes Augen weiteten sich. Was? Du warst mein Beobachter! Es sollte dich nicht so schocken, Joe. Methos kam um den Küchentresen auf mich zu gelaufen. Er trug ein frisches T-Shirt und andere Hosen. Joe musste sie ihm vorbeigebracht haben. Doch das Haar war noch immer zerzaust, als wäre er auch gerade erst aus dem Bett aufgestanden.

„Und der Fluch?“

Joes Stimme war leise, aber eindringlich und ich senkte kurz nachdenklich den Kopf.

„Entweder er geht mit ihrem Tot oder…“

Oder? Oder ich blieb eben verflucht. Ein Muskel zuckte in meinem Gesicht, aber sonst ließ ich mir meinen Unwillen nicht anmerken. In diesem Zustand für immer zu bleiben war eine Vorstellung, die drohte, meinen Geist zu lähmen und das durfte ich jetzt nicht zulassen.

„Sie könnte ihn aufheben. Nur ein wenig Geduld, ein guter Plan und du wärst frei. Wäre das nicht die bessere Alternative?“

Ich hob meinen Kopf nicht, aber meine Augen lugten unter den langen schwarzen Locken hervor, die mir ins Gesicht gefallen waren. Verlockende Worte, sanfte Stimme. Methos wollte mich manipulieren. Seine ganze Körperhaltung wirkte in diesem Moment einnehmend. Seine Lippen waren zu einem gewinnenden Lächeln gebogen, seine Augen strahlten vor Unschuld und Wohlwollen.

Mit zwei schnellen Schritten stand ich direkt vor ihm. Meine freie Hand vergrub sich in sein kurzes Haar im Nacken und zog ihn in einen unbarmherzigen Kuss. Es war wohl der Schock, der Methos in seinen Fängen gefangen hielt. Er zuckte nicht zurück oder machte Anstalten, sich zu befreien. Und als ich von ihm abließ, starrte er mich nur sprachlos an. Ich ließ meine Finger die kurzen Haare etwas glätten, dann trat ich einen Schritt zurück.

„Ich danke dir für deine wachsamen Augen und deinen guten Willen. Es ist schon lange her, dass jemand mich beschützen wollte. Doch ich werde mich nicht hierhin setzten und warten, bis sie meint, es wäre ein guter Augenblick, um über mich zu lachen. Ich **bin** Duncan MacLeod vom Clan MacLeod und wenn sie sich über mich lustig macht, macht sie sich über alle meine Ahnen lustig. Und dieses Tun verlangt den Tod als Antwort. Was mit mir am Ende passiert, ist nicht von Bedeutung.“

Ich verbeugte mich leicht vor dem älteren Mann, dann trat ich Rückwerts auf den Fahrstuhl zu. Ich kannte Methos lange genug, um zu wissen, dass ich ihm nicht den Rücken zukehren sollte, wenn er glaubte, er sei im Recht. Ich brauchte lange, diese Eigenheit von ihm zu akzeptieren, aber nun nahm ich sie mit einem Lächeln hin. Er kam mir langsam hinterher, immer noch mit diesem erstaunten Ausdruck im Gesicht. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, was ein Kuss alles bei ihm ausrichten konnte, hätte ich mich vielleicht schon früher dazu hinreißen lassen. Leider hielt dieser Zustand nicht lange.

„Deine Ahnen sind tot, Duncan. Sie haben nichts mehr davon, wenn du dich auch noch umbringen lässt.“

Ich stand schon im Aufzug. Das Gitter war schon heruntergezogen, der Schlüssel steckte schon. Seine Worte ließen mich nur kurz innehalten, aber ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Connor lebt noch, ihr lebt noch. Auch, wenn ihr nicht den Namen MacLeod tragt, seid ihr doch ein Teil meiner Familie. Und ich liebe euch genauso sehr, wie ich meinen Clan damals geliebt habe.“

„Dann geh nicht! Renn nicht in dein eigenes Ende, wegen so einem Blödsinn!“

Joes Worte trafen ins Herz. Aber er verstand nicht!

„Ich habe nicht vor zu sterben, Joe.“

Und damit drehte ich den Schlüssel und drückte den Knopf nach unten.

11111111111111

Ich musste mich beeilen! Methos und Joe würden sich bald von dem Schock erholen und handeln. Und da wollte ich schon lange weg sein. Mein Schwert machte kurzen Prozess mit Joes Autoreifen. Ich würde sie ihm später ersetzen. Das heißt, wenn ich das ganze überlebte! Ich sprang in meinen Wagen und machte mich auf den Weg. Das Industriegebiet am Stadtrand von Seacouver war groß. Es würde mich viel Zeit kosten alles abzusuchen. Besonders jetzt, wo ich sie nicht mehr spüren konnte.

War das ihr Plan? Zuerst wollte sie mich schwächen, dann quälen und zum Schluss kam das Ende? Sollte ich ohne Würde sterben? Ich konnte kaum glauben, dass sie so viel Hass auf mich entwickelt hatte.

Ich parkte den Thunderbird etwas weiter entfernt von meinem Ziel. Ich wollte meine Anwesenheit nicht schon vorher preisgeben. Doch nun merkte ich die Nachteile meiner übereilten Flucht sehr deutlich. Ich hatte nichts, womit ich mein Schwert verbergen konnte. Ich war ohne Mantel losgestürmt! Trottel!

Hektisch begann ich, mein Auto zu durchwühlen. Methos war kein Idiot! Er brauchte sicher nicht lange, um mich ausfindig zu machen. Und Joe hatte schließlich eine ganze Horde Beobachter, die er auf mich hetzen konnte, um mich zu finden! Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit!

Ich war so vertieft in meine Suche, dass ich den Mann neben meinem Auto gar nicht bemerkte. Aber wenn ich ein Geräusch im Schlaf erkannte, dann war es ein Schwert, das auf Metall traf. Bevor ich wusste, was überhaupt passierte, lag mein Katana in meiner Hand und ich war zur Beifahrertür aus dem Auto gehechtet. Derweil zog mein Angreifer sein Schwert aus meiner Autotür.

„Du bist ja ein ganz Schneller, Lockenkopf.“

Er war groß! Groß, breite Schultern, blond, blaue Augen. Jemand, der wusste, wie es war, eine Rüstung zu tragen. Also alt. Gefährlich. Und mir völlig unbekannt!

„Ich bin Duncan MacLeod vom Clan MacLeod.“

„Calvin Stoker! Der letzte, den du noch lebend sehen wirst.“

Oh bitte!

„Könnten wir aufhören zu reden und zum Kampf übergehen? Ich habe nicht so viel Zeit.“

Oh, das hat ihm nicht gefallen. Mit einem Satz stand er auf meiner Autohaube und setzte mir nach. Ich sprang zurück, das Schwert erhoben. Die Kraft hinter seinen Schwerthieben war gewaltig und ich konnte mich nur mit Müh und Not gegen sie behaupten. Zum ersten Mal wurden mir mein kleinerer Wuchs und der damit verbundenen Kraftverlust richtig bewusst. Auch die Klinge fühlte sich ungewohnt in meiner Hand an. Aber ich hatte 400 Jahre Training! Mit zwei schnellen Hieben trieb ich ihn etwas zurück. Das gab mir genug Zeit, um meine Haltung den neuen Umständen anzupassen. Ich musste mich jetzt einfach ein wenig mehr auf die Technik und Schnelligkeit verlassen, als auf Kraft.

Stoker befreite sich aus seiner Jacke und schleuderte sie mir entgegen, um mir die Sicht zu nehmen. Ich ließ meine Klinge einfach hindurch gleiten wie durch Butter und parierte seinen folgenden Schlag knapp. Doch er ließ mir keine Zeit zum Luft holen. Er schlug zu und ich parierte. Zuschlagen, parieren, zuschlagen, parieren. Parieren, parieren, parieren. Meine Arme wurden von den harten Schlägen schwer, doch ich musste nicht mehr lange durchhalten. Ich war während seiner Angriffe immer weiter zurückgewichen und hatte bemerkt, wie schwerfällig seine Beinarbeit war. Harte Schläge, aber langsam! Ich musste nur noch einen Weg finden, seine Schwerthiebe zu unterbrechen und dann blitzschnell zustechen.

Mit Schrecken fühlte ich auf einmal eine Mauer hinter mir und mein Gegner grinste triumphierend. Er stach zu. Ich merkte sofort, dass ich nicht ausweichen konnte und so tat ich das einzig mögliche. Ich ließ die Klinge eindringen, umklammerte mit einer Hand den Schwertgriff und zog den Mistkerl noch näher an mich heran. Sein Grinsen verwandelte sich in Erstaunen, dann in Ärger, als er merkte, dass er die Klinge nicht so leicht wie erwartet aus meinen Griff lösen konnte. In dem Moment trat ich zu. Und traf ihn wohl an der empfindlichsten Stelle, die ich treffen konnte. Seine Augen weiteten sich und er stöhnte schmerzerfüllt auf. Diesmal grinste ich, als ich mein Katana hob und ausholte.

„Es kann schließlich nur Einen geben!“

Mein Hieb war nicht der eleganteste, den ich jemals geführt hatte, aber nichtsdestotrotz effektiv. Unglauben hatte sich in seine Gesichtszüge gefressen, als mein Schwert seiner Kehle entgegen sauste und er würde jetzt ewig in seinen aufgerissenen Augen zu lesen sein. Ich ließ hastig mein Schwert fallen und zog seine Klinge aus meinem Körper. Dann spürte ich schon die ersten Blitze, die auf mich niederprasselten.

11111111111111

Ich fluchte leise, als ich erst mein T-Shirt und dann mein Auto betrachtete. Dieser Mistkerl hatte doch tatsächlich meinen Thunderbird zerstört! Welcher Automechaniker konnte denn bitte ein Loch von einem verdammten Schwert in der Autotür reparieren? Und wer stellte dazu noch keine neugierigen Fragen? Knurrend gab ich der nächsten Straßenlaterne einen Tritt.

„Wirklich gut, Highlander! Ich sehe schon, du hast alles unter Kontrolle!“

Ein hämischer Applaus folgte und ich funkelte Methos wütend an. Natürlich hatte diese Lightshow meine Freunde nur schneller zu mir geführt.

„Du hast vielleicht das Privileg meiner adoptierten Familie anzugehören. Das heißt aber nicht, dass du dich über meine pubertären Ausbrüche lustig machen darfst.“

Ich öffnete die kaputte Autotür und ließ mich auf dem Fahrersitz nieder. Meine Beine baumelten aus dem Auto und ich starrte trübsinnig auf das Loch in der Tür. Methos kam leise lachend auf mich zu.

„Falsch, MacLeod. Genau das berechtigt mich dazu.“

Er ließ sich vor mir auf ein Knie sinken und wuschelte mir meine schwarzen Locken noch mehr durcheinander. Mein Blick verfinsterte sich noch mehr und mit dem Kopf schüttelnd befreite ich mich aus seinem Griff.

„Ich mag vielleicht so aussehen, aber ich bin kein Kind mehr.“

„Stimmt.“

Er drückte sanft seine Lippen auf meine, bevor seine Stirn an meine lehnte. Ich blinzelte verwirrt.

„Du bist ein furchtbar lästiger Teenager. Und du rennst in dein Verderben. Sie umzubringen wird dir nicht helfen.“

„Rumzusitzen und zu warten bis sie kommt wird mir auch nicht helfen! Sie will doch, dass ich zu Hause vor Angst und Panik die Wände hochgehe! Aber ich spiel nicht mehr mit!“

Methos nickte begeistert, dann griff er nach meinen Unterarmen und zog mich aus dem Auto. Theatralisch zog er seinen langen Mantel aus und legte ihn um meine Schultern. Ich spürte, wie sein Schwert den Stoff nach unten zog.

„Du siehst aus wie frisch aus den Kreuzzügen. Blut überall.“

Dann seufzte er.

„Finde sie, Methos! Ich bitte dich! Wenn ich noch weitere Tage nur herumsitze, werde ich wahnsinnig. Wenn ich es nicht schon bin. Das muss ein Ende nehmen. Ob gut oder schlecht ist mir egal. Hauptsache ein Ende! Ich bin nicht gut in der Opferrolle.“

Sein Blick wurde nachdenklich und ich begann schon zu hoffen, als Sirenen die Stille störten.

„Hast du dein Schwert?“

Ich nickte.

„Dann ab ins Auto! Ich fahre. Es hilft uns nichts, wenn wir auch noch von der Polizei angehalten werden.“

Ich verzog mein Gesicht. Sah ich wirklich so jung aus? Die Blutspuren würden auch keinen so guten Eindruck machen. Ich schlüpfte mit meinen Armen in die Ärmel von Methos Mantel und zog ihn vorne zu, dann kletterte ich über den Fahrersitz zum Beifahrersitz.

„Wohin fahren wir?“

„Erst mal zu Joe. Dann sehen wir weiter.“

11111111111111

Joe begrüßte uns mit einer finsteren Miene und einem gereizten:

„Na endlich!“

Methos gab mir einen Stoß durch die Tür und der Beobachter verfrachtete mich ohne Umwege auf die Couch. Ich blieb artig sitzen und wartete auf die Schimpfe, die sicher folgen würde. Und ich musste nicht lange warten. Methos hatte gerade die Tür geschlossen, da begann Joe auch schon hin und her zu wandern und böse Blicke in meine Richtung zu schicken. Dann blieb er abrupt stehen und beugte sich über den Couchtisch, um mir die Augen zu starren.

„Wenn du so etwas noch einmal tust, dann schwöre ich dir, du bekommst Hausarrest! Und zwar sperre ich dich eine ganze Woche mit Methos UND Amanda in einen Raum! Mal sehen, ob du dann noch die Kraft oder den Willen hast, sowas bescheuertes noch einmal zu machen!“

Methos sah etwas beleidigt aus, aber ich war sprachlos! Das letzte Mal hatte mein Vater so mit mir gesprochen! Ich wollte was sagen, wollte auf meine 400 Jahre Lebenserfahrung aufmerksam machen, doch ich konnte nicht!

„Hast du mich verstanden?“

Joes Stimme war hart wie Stahl und ich nickte nur hastig. Zufrieden richtete sich der grauhaarige Mann wieder auf und lächelte zufrieden. Dann ließ er sich in seinen Sessel fallen und war wieder Joe Dawson, Beobachter und Freund.

„Wen hast du erwischt?“

Ich legte den Kopf auf die Seite und zupfte nervös am Gürtel von Methos Mantel.

„Calvin Stoker.“

Ein Stirnrunzeln. Darauf folgten ein Brummen und ein Aufsitzen. Und zum ersten Mal sah ich wirklich den Beobachter vor mir sitzen. Eine lebende Informationsquelle über Unsterbliche.

„Adam, sei so gut und hole mir den Laptop von nebenan.“

Methos warf mir nur einen amüsierten Blick zu und verschwand im Nebenzimmer, um kurz darauf mit einem verdammt modern aussehenden Laptop in der Hand wieder zu erscheinen. Frech grinsend verbeugte er sich vor Joe.

„Oh, großes Orakel! Bitte erfülle uns mit deiner Weisheit.“

Joe nahm ihm einfach nur den Laptop ab und ließ den Anmelderitus über sich ergehen. Bald hämmerte er angestrengt Befehle in die Tastatur.

„Calvin Stoker. Ca. 650 Jahre alt. Zuletzt wurde er in England gesichtet. Er war in Begleitung einer jung aussehenden Frau. Er spielte scheinbar ihren Beschützer. Sie zeigte Anzeichen esoterischer/magischer Interessen. Die Beschreibung von ihr passt auf Cassandra.“

„Erstaunlich! Heutige Orakel funktionieren wirklich besser, als die von damals.“

Joe warf Methos nur einen genervten Blick zu.

„Sieht so aus, als hättest du Cassandras Möchtegern-Liebhaber auf dem Gewissen. Das wird ihr nicht gefallen.“

Ich schnaubte abfällig und zog meine Beine auf die Couch.

„Als er mit dem Schwert auf mich losging, hat mir das auch nicht gefallen!“

„Und jetzt?“

Methos ließ sich neben mich auf die Couch sinken und ich konnte nicht anders, als meinen Kopf an seine Schulter zu lehnen. Joes hochgezogene Augenbraue ignorierte ich geflissentlich. Schließlich war der alte Mann mein Beschützer, Freund, Bruder und wenn ich die Zeichen richtig las, vielleicht auch bald mein Liebhaber. Ja, vielleicht war Methos ja doch mein Ritter in weißer Rüstung. Die Hand des älteren Unsterblichen lag auf einmal auf meinem Knie und wanderte schamlos meinen Oberschenkel hinauf. Ok, vielleicht hatte er keine weiße Rüstung. Eher ein dunkles grau, ein sehr dunkles grau. Ich legte meine Hand über seine und verhinderte noch gerade so, dass Joe einen kostenlosen Logenplatz für mein Sexleben erhielt.

Zu Joes erster Augenbraue war jetzt auch die Zweite geklettert und er erhob sich mühselig mit dem Laptop in der Hand aus seinem Sessel.

„Ich warne euch! Wenn ich aus meinem Gästezimmer nicht jugendfreie Geräusche höre, dann komme ich mit einem Eimer kaltem Wasser. Und wegen Cassandra! Ich denke mal, Stoker zu verlieren, wird sie zu einer übereilten Dummheit führen. Wir sollten uns also auf was gefasst machen.“

Methos grinsen wirkte dreckig und ich konnte nicht anders, als das dunkelgrau noch etwas dunkler werden zu lassen. Bald würde ich einen schwarzen Ritter haben. Schwarz wie die Nacht. Böser Methos! Ich befreite mich aus meiner unzüchtigen Situation und wanderte zur Garderobe. Ich hoffte inständig, dass sich das Blut nicht auf das Innenfutter des Mantels übertragen hatte und atmete erleichtert auf, als ich feststellte, dass er nichts abbekommen hatte. Ich hing den Mantel auf und steckte mein eigenes Schwert mit einer Grimasse in den Schirmständer. Nicht gerade ein ehrenhafter Platz für eine 200 Jahre alte Klinge.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass wir hier sitzen und warten sollten, Joe.“

Mein Kopf zuckte zu den beiden Männern herum. Hatte ich richtig gehört? Ich trat hinter Methos an die Couch heran.

„Ach? Auf einmal bist du der Meinung, wir sollten etwas Dummes tun?“

Joes Blick war düster. Nervös biss ich mir auf die Unterlippe. Gib jetzt nicht auf, Methos.

„Nein, ich meine, wir sollten nicht warten. Sie wird sicher nicht nur einen Handlanger haben. Sie wird nicht lange brauchen, die Aufgaben neu zu verteilen und ihren Plan anzupassen. Und wir sollten dasselbe tun.“

Joe schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du bist ein paar Stunden mit Mac alleine und schon hast du eine Gehirnwäsche verpasst bekommen. Obwohl... nein, dein Gehirn hat damit sicher wenig zu tun. Er hat dich an einer ganz anderen Stelle gepackt.“

Ich hielt gespannt die Luft an. Joe lehnte sich gerade gefährlich aus dem Fenster. Der alte Mann lehnte sich mit steinerner Miene zurück.

„Du musst uns ja nicht begleiten, Joe Dawson.“

„Oh ja, ich darf beobachten, wie ihr gegen die böse alte Hexe in die Schlacht zieht. Wirklich ganz toll.“

Und wann kommt die Stelle, wo ich den Drachen erlege? Angestrengt versuchte ich mein Lächeln zu unterdrücken.

„Du machst also mit?“

Joe zuckte nur müde mit den Schultern.

„Einer muss euch ja den Arsch retten, wenn die ganze Sache nach hinten los geht.“

Begeistert machte ich einen kleinen Luftsprung und umschlang Methos von hinten.

„Danke, danke, danke, danke...“

Der alte Mann lachte laut.

„Ok, ok. Hör auf! Dank lieber auch dem mürrischen Sterblichen da drüben!“

Gehorsam sprang ich auf und bevor Joe einen Laut des Widerstandes von sich geben konnte, hatte ich ihn schon in einer festen Umarmung gefangen.

„Danke, Joe!“

Joe stöhnte nur gequält auf, schlang dann aber seine Arme um mich. Leise hörte ich seine geflüsterten Worte.

„Lass mich das bloß nicht bereuen.“

Und ich dachte nur: Niemals, Joe! Niemals!

11111111111111

„Wie sieht unser Plan aus?“

Joe hatte mir einen Pullover aus seiner Armeezeit zugeworfen und stumm auf mein zerfetztes T-Shirt gedeutet. Ich hatte meine Kleidung gewechselt und die Haare nach hinten gebunden. Mir war nie aufgefallen, wie lang ich sie damals getragen hatte, doch nun schienen sie mir wüst und unkontrollierbar. Eigenschaften, die Methos scheinbar zusagten. Kaum hatte ich mich wieder auf die Couch fallen lassen, verschwand seine Hand in meinem Nacken, bis er es geschafft hatte, eine Strähne wieder aus dem Gummiband zu befreien.

„Wir wissen, wo sie ist. Ich habe einige Wächter auf das Hafenviertel angesetzt und ein Gebiet wird wie es scheint besonders bewacht. Sie hat also noch einen Handlanger bei sich. Er wurde öfter gesehen. Ich habe meinen Leuten gesagt, sie sollen sich von der Halle fernhalten.“

Joe hatte wieder den Laptop auf dem Schoss und tippte nebenbei auf der Tastatur herum. Seine Augen blitzten ab und zu zu uns herüber und wie ein gestrenger Vater warf er Methos warnende Blicke zu. Ich fand es erstaunlich, was ein jüngeres Aussehen bei dem Sterblichen für Beschützer-Instinkte hervorrief. Leider spornte es den alten Mann nur noch mehr an. Es machte ihm unbändigen Spaß Joe zu provozieren, während er aber auch ernsthaft seine Chancen bei mir verbessern wollte. Ich schien wirklich die einmalige Gelegenheit erhalten zu haben, die in diesem Jahrhundert aktuellen Jugendprobleme aus erster Hand erleben zu dürfen. Unsicher, wie die richtige Reaktion in dieser Situation auszusehen hatte, beschloss ich, beide zu ignorieren und meine Konzentration auf Cassandra zu fokussieren.

„Wieso müssen wir so vorsichtig sein, wenn sie nur einen Mann hat? Mit dem sollten wir doch spielend fertig werden.“

Es war unangenehm, wenn man aus seiner eigenen Stimme die Naivität und den Trotz heraushörte.

„Man sieht immer nur einen Mann, Mac. Das heißt nicht, dass sie nur einen hat. Tatsächlich wäre das leichtsinnig von ihr. Sie wird noch einige Karten in der Hinterhand haben.“

Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe, um nicht mit einer pampigen Bemerkung zu antworten und begann ungeduldig mit dem Fuß zu wippen. Joe hatte recht. Natürlich hatte er recht, aber es nervte mich ungemein. Ich schielte zu Methos und gab ihm einen kleinen Rippenstoß.

„Sag was.“

Amüsiert grinste er Joe an.

„Ich glaube, ich wurde gerade aufgefordert, seine Ehre zu verteidigen.“

Beide Männer lachten los, während ich noch sauertöpfischer in die Runde blickte.

„Schön, was machen wir also?“

Methos legte entspannt seine Beine auf den niedrigen Couchtisch (Joes Blick verfinsterte sich wieder) und rutschte noch etwas tiefer in die weichen Kissen.

„Wir machen erst einmal einen Background-Check über den Mann, der so pflichtbewusst die holde Dame bewacht. Über ihn erfahren wir hoffentlich mehr über die mögliche Kavallerie, die vielleicht noch im beziehungsweise um dem Gebäude postiert wurde. Und dann suchen wir die Schwachstelle.“

Empört setzte ich mich auch.

„Das dauert…“

„… etwas länger. Ja. Aber wir wissen, womit wir es zu tun haben.“

Meine Finger zupften nervös an dem Saum des viel zu großen Pullovers und mein Fuß erreichte eine neue Höchstgeschwindigkeit in seinem ewigen auf und ab. Observieren! Auskundschaften! Das dauerte Tage, wenn nicht sogar Wochen! Wochen! Ich glaubte nicht, noch Wochen in diesem Zustand durchhalten zu können. Mein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich schon bei dem bloßen Gedanken daran und vor meinem inneren Auge spielten sich furchtbare Szenarien ab.

„Das dauert zu lange!“

Ich wollte meinem inneren Drang nach Bewegung endlich nachgeben und im Zimmer umher tigern, doch Methos Arm hatte sich blitzschnell um eine Taille gelegt und zurück in die weichen Kissen gezogen, bevor ich auch nur einen Schritt machen konnte.

„Geduld ist eine Tugend, Highlander. Atme tief durch, denke darüber nach und sieh ein, dass es das einzig richtige ist.“

Meine Kehle schnürte sich zu. Verstanden sie denn nicht, wie furchtbar es gerade in diesem Zustand für mich war? Dass sie mich damit folterte? Eine grausame komplizierte Art der Folter! Verzweiflung und Angst kroch in mir hoch und Halt suchend rutschte ich näher an Methos, schloss alle panischen Gedanken für einen Moment in die hinterste Ecke meines Kopfes und konzentrierte mich nur auf den Mann neben mir. Nachdenken. Logisch und ruhig nachdenken. Es war in letzter Zeit nur in den Armen des alten Mannes möglich. Observieren, planen, zugreifen. Es war kein komplizierter Plan, aber die meisten guten Pläne waren einfache Pläne. Ich musste nicht lange überlegen, um die Vernunft zu erkennen. Blind loszurennen konnte nur in einem Desaster enden. Dennoch lebte die Angst noch in mir. Die Angst vor mir selbst, vor meinen Stimmungsschwankungen, vor meiner Unberechenbarkeit. Ich konnte niemanden versprechen, diesen Plan wirklich aussitzen zu können.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann.“

Erschöpft legte ich meinen Kopf auf Methos Schulter, brachte meinen Körper in eine bequemere Position und schloss die Augen. Ich war müde, die Anstrengungen des Tages holten mich nun doch ein. Methos Hand vergrub sich wieder in meinen Haarschopf, befreite ihn endgültig von dem Haargummi.

„Wir passen auf, Duncan.“

Ich nickte. Dann zog mich der Schlaf endgültig in sein Reich.

11111111111111

Ich schrak hoch und versuchte panisch mich zu orientieren. Die Matratze unter mir war weich, das Zimmer dunkel. Meine Schuhe standen ordentlich am Fuß des Bettes. Tief durchatmend strich ich mir die Haare aus dem Gesicht und dachte nach. Ich war auf der Couch eingeschlafen. Methos musste mich hierher getragen haben. ‚Hier‘ war sicherlich Joes Gästezimmer. Meine verkrampften Muskeln lockerten sich etwas und meine Gedanken flossen wieder etwas schneller durch meine Gehirnwindungen. Was hatte mich aufgeweckt? Ein Traum? Ich konnte mich an keinen erinnern.

Auf einmal durchbrach ein Geräusch die Stille und bevor ich überhaupt wusste, was ich da gehört hatte, reagierte mein Körper schon. Neben dem Bett kauernd teilte mir auch endlich mein Gehirn mit, was das für ein Geräusch gewesen war. Ein Schuss! Angespannt fixierten meine Augen die Schlafzimmertür, während meine Hände nach einer Waffe tasteten. Wo war mein Schwert? Erinnerungen an unser Gespräch tanzten kurz durch meinen Geist. Der Schirmständer neben der Garderobe. Dummkopf, Idiot, Trottel… Wie konnte ich nur so unvorsichtig sein? Meine stummen Beschimpfungen wurden durch das Drehen des Türknaufes unterbrochen und meine Finger schlossen sich um den nächstbesten Gegenstand. Kurz flackerten meine Augen darauf herab und ich stöhnte innerlich auf. Die Bibel! Wieso hatte Joe ausgerechnet eine gebundene Ausgabe der Bibel auf dem Nachttisch liegen?

Die Tür wurde aufgestoßen, eine dunkle Gestalt wurde von einem Lichtkranz umgeben. Ich konnte kein Gesicht erkennen, aber er war größer als Methos, hatte nichts von der schlanken, fitten Figur des älteren Unsterblichen. Stämmig und schwer waren die ersten Worte, die mir in den Sinn kamen, ließen keine Zweifel an der Tatsache, dass ich ihn nicht kannte. Als er zwei Schritte in den Raum trat, kam noch behäbig hinzu. Im schwachen Lichtschein konnte ich eine Waffe in seinen Händen glänzen sehen und besorgt dachte ich an Joe. Hoffentlich war der schon gefallene Schuss nicht auch ein tödlicher gewesen. Wie durch ein Wunder hatte mich der Eindringling immer noch nicht gesehen, dabei lag der Vorteil ganz eindeutig zusammen mit dem Licht auf seiner Seite. Er kam immer näher, stand nur noch drei Meter von mir entfernt. Mein Herz raste und ich hielt den Atem an, umklammerte immer noch die Bibel. Eine **schwere** **gebundene** Ausgabe der Bibel. Nervös kaute ich auf meiner Unterlippe, ließ kurzzeitig mein jüngeres nervöses Ich die Kontrolle übernehmen. Mr. Big inspizierte gerade meine Schuhe, die immer noch ordentlich am Fußende des Bettes standen. Eine bessere Chance würde ich nicht kriegen!

Lautlos schnellte ich aus meiner Hocke hoch und sprang auf ihn zu, die Bibel hoch erhoben, als würde ich ihn bekehren wollen. Dann sauste sie schon auf die Hand mit der Waffe nieder. Erschrocken stieß der Riese einen Schrei aus, ließ die Pistole fallen und fing meinen zweiten Schlag mit dem Buch der Bücher ab, riss es mir dabei aus den Händen und schleuderte es in eine Zimmerecke. Die kurze Zeit, die er damit beschäftigt war, nutzte ich, um ihm einen gezielten Schlag in die Seite zu versetzen. Der Riese ächzte kurz, holte selbst zu einem Schlag aus, den ich mühelos ausweichen konnte und taumelte von mir weg. Er musterte mich abfällig, zeigte mir deutlich, dass meine kleine Statur ihn wenig beeindruckte und zornig lächelte ich zurück. Diesen aufgeblasenen Mistkerl würde ich es auf jeden Fall nicht leicht machen.

Einen Moment herrschte Stille. Ich hörte meinen Herzschlag laut und stetig gegen meine Rippen schlagen. Tief durchatmend nahm ich eine bessere Verteidigungsposition ein und wartete. Mit einem Schrei warf sich mein Gegner auf mich, setzte alles auf seine überlegene Größe und Masse. Mit einem Tritt in den Magen zwang ich ihn wieder zurück, doch er erwischte meinen Arm, zerrte mich näher. Ich konnte gerade so den ersten Schlag abwehren, doch der zweite traf mich hart an der Schläfe und raubte mir für eine Sekunde die Orientierung. Eine Sekunde zu viel. Seine rechte Hand schloss sich um meine Kehle und drückte mich gegen die nächste Wand. Ich hörte irgendetwas splittern, heißer Schmerz brannte in meinem linken Bein. Joes Nachttischchen hatte wohl dran glauben müssen. Ich versuchte, seine Hand von meinem Hals zu ziehen, aber er schlug meinen Kopf hart gegen die Wand. Meine Sicht verschwamm, ein Röcheln kroch durch meine Kehle. Ich bekam keine Luft mehr, schwarze Punkte tanzten vor meinen Augen. Er ließ meinen Kopf noch einmal gegen die Mauer hinter mir krachen, dann war ich plötzlich frei. Meine Beine gaben nach und ich sank zu Boden, mein Schädel dröhnte und ich schmeckte Blut. Geistig schrie ich meinen Körper an, sich zu bewegen! Aufzustehen, anzugreifen! Aber ich schaffte es nicht einmal, meinen Kopf zu heben. Als ich die Waffenmündung an meiner Stirn spürte, ging ein Schauer durch meine Glieder.

„Verdammtes Biest!“

Ich versuchte, irgendetwas zu sagen, doch meine Stimme versagte. Wahrscheinlich hätte es sowieso keinen Unterschied gemacht. Ich hörte nur noch das leise Klicken, als die Sicherung gelöst wurde. Der Schuss selbst ging in ewiger Dunkelheit unter.

11111111111111

Der Mensch konnte sich an alles gewöhnen, außer an das Sterben. In den letzten Tagen bin ich so oft gestorben und doch war es jedes Mal aufs Neue ein schreckliches Gefühl. Und dabei war es noch nicht mal der Tot an sich, der mir so zu schaffen machte, sondern das ins Leben zurückkehren. Der erste Atemzug brannte sich die Kehle hinunter und ätzte sich durch jede Faser des Körpers, der erste Herzschlag erschütterte die ganze Welt und war so gewaltig, dass er Rippen zu brechen schien. Es schien mit den Jahren immer schlimmer zu werden und diesmal hatte es wohl einen neuen Höhepunkt erreicht. Mein Körper bäumte sich unter dem neuen Herzschlag auf und meine Nerven kribbelten und zuckten unter dem Blutfluss, der wieder eingesetzt hatte. Gequält stöhnte ich auf, als ich spürte, wie meine Schultern und Hände neue Schmerzwellen durch meinen Körper sandten und als meine Augen endlich wieder kooperierten, verstand ich auch warum. Meine Handgelenke waren in einem ungesunden Winkel verdreht und mit Handschellen an Gitterstäben über meinem Kopf befestigt. Meine Füße hatten kaum Kontakt mit dem Boden, der nur aus weichem Pulversand zu bestehen schien und die Käfigstangen um mich herum sagten mir, dass man hier wirklich auf Nummer sicher gehen wollte. Ansonsten war der Raum dunkel und vermittelte einen endlosen Eindruck. Ich sah die Decke nicht oder gar eine Wand. Ich schien in einem Käfig im Nichts angekettet worden zu sein, ein Gedanke, der mir nicht wirklich zusagte. Vorsichtig versuchte ich den Sand unter meinen Füßen anzuhäufen, um einen besseren Stand zu erhalten und tastete so gut ich konnte meine Fesseln ab, jedoch ohne großen Erfolg. Die Handschellen waren so eng, dass sie mir die Blutzufuhr abschnitten, der Sand so weich, dass meine Füße immer wieder darin einsanken. Um aus diesem Schlamassel zu entkommen, musste ich wohl einige Knochen brechen und Gelenke ausrenken, beides schmerzhaft und zeitaufwendig und ohne sicheren Stand schwer zu bewerkstelligen. Ich holte tief Luft, scharrte noch einmal so viel Sand zusammen, wie ich konnte, bevor ich meinen Daumen ausrenkte, doch kurz vor dem entscheidenden Ruck hielt mich eine samtig weiche Stimme davon ab.

„Ich würde keinen Muskel rühren, Duncan MacLeod. Es würde dir sowieso nichts nützen.“

Cassandra wanderte seelenruhig um meinen Käfig herum, lächelte mich sogar an und blieb dann lässig an den Käfig gelehnt stehen.

„Wir haben uns lange nicht mehr gesehen, nicht wahr? Seit du diesem Monster das Leben geschenkt hast, denke ich.“

Das Lächeln wurde zuckersüß und mir stieg die Galle hoch. Wie konnte sie es wagen, sich auch noch über mich lustig zu machen? Hatte sie nicht schon genug Leid über mich gebracht?

„Was soll das? Was willst du von mir?“

Wieso lebte sie gerade an mir ihre perversen Rachegelüste aus? Sie zuckte nonchalant die Schultern.

„Es ist wirklich einfach, Duncan. Du warst schon immer mein liebstes Spielzeug, meine Zerstreuung. Alles, was man dir in den Weg wirft, überwindest du irgendwie. Es reizt mich, deine Grenzen zu erkunden. Leider musstest du dich gegen mich wenden. Strafe muss sein.“

Ich schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, konnte nicht verstehen, wie ich diese Frau nur so falsch habe einschätzen können. Die unschuldige Maid war eine manipulative kleine Hexe.

„Lass mich frei und wir klären das ein für Allemal!“

Und hier brach sie in schallendes Gelächter aus, das laut in der leeren Halle widerhallte und mir endgültig klar machte, dass diese Frau nicht mehr bei Sinnen war. Es versetzte mir eine Gänsehaut.

„Aber Duncan! Wieso sollte ich so etwas Dummes tun?“

Sie keuchte und Lachtränen rannen ihre Wangen runter. Noch nie habe ich jemanden so realitätslos gesehen, so verloren in seiner eigene Welt. Cassandra stand ohne Verstand vor mir, eine mit Wut und Hass gefüllte Puppe der Frau, die ich mal kannte.

„Ich brauche dich schließlich noch. Gerade dich brauche ich noch! Denn nur für dich würde er herkommen, nur für dich!“

Meine Kehle schnürte sich zusammen, als diese Worte ihren Weg durch meine Gehörgänge fraßen.

„Mein Gott, was redest du da?“

Amüsiert warf sie ihr langes Haar über die Schulter, ließ ihre Finger sinnlich über die kalten Eisenstangen des Käfigs tanzen und warf mir so einen intensiven Blick zu, dass ich das Bedürfnis hatte, zurückzuweichen. Nein! Nein, nein, nein, nein…

„Doch, mein liebes Kind. Ganz richtig. Du musstest nur für einen Grund so leiden. Nur für diesen einen Grund. Es sind seine kleinen Schwächen, weißt du? Bittersüße Schwächen. Wenn er Menschen findet, die sein Interesse wecken, tut er seltsame Dinge. Er mag seine kleinen Experimente so sehr, dass er viel riskiert, um sie zu schützen. Du interessierst ihn sehr. Aber es fehlte eine Komponente, der er nie widerstehen kann. Hilflosigkeit. Da ist er so wie du, mein kleiner Liebling. Er versteckt es nur besser. Und du versteckst deine zerbrechliche Seele hinter zu dicken Mauern, als das er jemals alleine darauf gestoßen wäre. Also musste ich nachhelfen. Und bald wird er hier auftauchen, mit gezücktem Schwert und lodernden Augen und wird sich von mir töten lassen.“

Sie kicherte ungehalten. Doch ich schnaubte nur verächtlich. Cassandra war keine hervorragende Schwertkämpferin. Tatsächlich lag in diesem Plan jeder Vorteil bei Methos! Doch sie schien vollkommen von ihrem Vorhaben überzeugt.

„Er wird sterben, Duncan. Sein Leben für deinen Seelenfrieden. Und ist das nicht romantisch?“

Ich verlor die Geduld! Diese Hexe machte sich über mich lustig, suhlte sich vor mir in ihrem Wissen und warf mir nur Bröckchen hin. Wütend trat ich Sand in ihre Richtung, beschimpfte sie unflätig und zog ungehalten an meinen Fesseln, natürlich ohne Erfolg. Ihr Lachen erstarb und ein kalter analytischer Blick nahm dieses mit Esoterik erfüllte Gesicht ein. So unpassend und fremd, wie die ganze Person. Sie presste ihre Stirn an die Stäbe, um mich besser betrachten zu können und jede Wut in mir wurde durch Entsetzen ersetzt, als ihre farblosen Augen über meinen veränderten Körper huschten und alles in sich aufnahmen, wie ein Schwamm der Wasser in sich aufsaugte.

„Weißt du, ich habe lange überlegt, welche Epoche ich aus deinem Leben wieder auferstehen lasse. Welchen Körper ich wieder zum Vorschein treten lassen sollte. Ich habe dich noch lange beobachtet, nachdem wir uns das erste Mal getroffen hatten. Ja, ich sah dich aufwachsen, sah dich brennen unter deines Vaters Wut, unter Krieg, unter Hass. Diese Zeit hat so einen großen Effekt auf uns. Dabei ist alles so albern und banal. Ich wollte diese kleine Episode in deinem Leben zur Hölle werden lassen.“

Ruckartig stieß sie sich vom Käfig fort, drehte mir den Rücken zu und marschierte in die Dunkelheit davon. Mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals, Schweißtropfen liefen mir eisig den Rücken und das Gesicht hinunter und ein leichtes Zittern hatte mich ergriffen. Ich hatte einem Monster in die Seele geblickt. Einem Jahrtausende altem Monster. War sie schon immer so gewesen? Hatte sie Methos dazu gemacht oder kam sie schon so verzerrt zu ihm? Ich biss mir nervös auf die Lippen. Methos... was würde sie mit ihm anstellen, wenn sie ihn endlich in ihre Fänge bekäme? Wie sehr würde der alte Mann für seine Taten bezahlen müssen? Ich schluchzte auf. Verzweiflung hatte mich ergriffen, schnürte mir die Kehle zu und ätzte sich bis in meinen Magen.

„Komm nicht hierher. Bitte, komm nicht hierher!“

Oh, Herr im Himmel, schicke ihn auf andere Wege! Führe ihn in Sicherheit! Ich betete und bettelte, aber eigentlich hätte ich es besser wissen müssen. Schließlich hatte mir Gott noch nie einen Wunsch erfüllt.

11111111111111

Es mussten Stunden vergangen sein. Stunden, in denen ich verzweifelt versucht hatte, mich zu befreien, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Die Handschellen hatten sich als größeres Hindernis herausgestellt, als vorher angenommen und selbst verrenkte Finger konnten mich nicht aus ihnen befreien. Meine Arme waren taub geworden und ohne den Schmerz kam eine neue, wenn auch ungewöhnliche Qual hinzu. Langeweile. Meine ungestüme Natur war an so viel Unbeweglichkeit nicht gewöhnt und mein Geist stagnierte unter so viel nichts tun. Ich hatte mir am Anfang die Zeit mit Gedichten, Abzähl-, Kinder- und Merkreimen und sogar Eselsbrücken vertrieben. Ich rezitierte teilweise Shakespeare und gab mich hinreißenden Monologen hin, aber irgendwann war mein Gedächtnis erschöpft und müde. Also malte ich mit den Füßen Bilder in den Sand, bis er so zerwühlt war, dass man nichts mehr erkennen konnte. Verzweifelt griff ich zur letzten Taktik, die ich kannte. Ich summte Melodien, begann sogar lauthals einige Lieder zu singen, obwohl meine Stimme wohl nie dazu konzipiert wurde. Das fanden scheinbar auch meine Kidnapper, die sich in der dunklen Halle versteckt hielten. Einer von ihnen schüttete mir einen Eimer kalten Wassers ins Gesicht, funkelte mich im dämmrigen Licht, das meinen Käfig umgab, hasserfüllt an und hob drohend einen zweiten Eimer, doch ich schüttelte schnell den Kopf. Es war eiskalt in der Halle und das Wasser ließ mich noch lange unkontrolliert zittern. Egal, ich hatte mein Repertoire sowieso erschöpft. Mein Magen meldete sich, knurrte laut und für jedermann hörbar, doch das erbrachte keine Reaktion von den lautlosen Schatten um mich herum. Ich hatte bis jetzt drei zählen können, wusste aber nicht, was ich mit dem Wissen anfangen sollte. Ich verfiel in Lethargie, die mein ganzes Denken gefangen hielt.

So reagierte ich kaum, als ich eine Tür hörte, die schwer in ein Schloss fiel. Erst das Klicken eines Lichtschalters und die damit verbundene Helligkeit rissen mich aus meiner düsteren Gedankenwelt. Angestrengt blinzelnd versuchte ich mich zu orientieren. Schritte! Ich hörte Schritte und zwar hinter mir! Angestrengt versuchte ich meinen Kopf zu drehen ohne mir meinen Hals zu verrenken. Die Halle war kleiner als gedacht, nur die Decke schien endlos hoch zu sein. Meine drei Bewacher waren verschwunden und kurz fragte ich mich, ob sie überhaupt real gewesen waren oder nur eine müde Einbildung meines Gehirns. Dann wurde jeder Gedanke aus meinem Kopf vertrieben, als ich endlich denjenigen erkannte, der sich meinem Käfig näherte.

„Methos.“

Ich konnte nicht anders, als den Namen wie eine Offenbarung leise zu flüstern. Als würde ich dieser Welt ein Geheimnis verraten, das Frieden und Wohlstand brachte. Er war wirklich gekommen! Für mich! Mein Herz machte einen Hüpfer und mir wurde ein wenig wärmer. Er lächelte mich kurz an, bevor er sich an der Käfigtür zu schaffen machte, seine Hände ruhig und geübt. Ich platzte fast vor Freude. Niemals hätte ich gedacht, dass er so viel riskieren würde, nur um mir zu helfen! Cassandra würde... auf einmal fiel alles wieder an seinen Platz, meine Freude verwandelte sich in Entsetzen. Sie hatte auf ihn gewartet! Das hier war alles...

„Das ist eine Falle! Du musst gehen, sofort!“

Doch Methos rührte sich nicht von der Stelle, hantierte immer noch mit dem Schloss herum.

„Das weiß ich doch, MacLeod.“

„Was?“

Überrascht starrte ich ihn an, als wären ihm plötzlich zwei Köpfe gewachsen. Er wusste es? Und er war trotzdem hier?

„Wieso... wieso bist du...?“

Ich bekam die Worte nicht aus meinem Mund. Schon gar nicht, als er seine so wandlungsfähigen Augen auf mich richtete, so ernst und offen, wie ich sie noch nie gesehen hatte.

„Sie hat dich am Leben gelassen, Duncan. Wieso hätte sie das tun sollen? Wieso hätte sie das alles hier inszenieren sollen, wenn sie nicht wüsste, dass ich dich nicht zurücklassen würde. Niemals zurücklassen könnte. Ich kenne dich erst fünf Jahre, Duncan, aber in diesen Jahren habe ich mehr gelebt als in den 5000 davor. Und du glaubst, ich würde das aufgeben?“

Ich schluckte, erkannte in den Worten die tiefere Bedeutung. Wie konnte ich nur so blind sein? Wo Cassandras Augen das Monster entlarvt hatten, enthüllten Methos Augen eine empfindsame Seele, die mehr Leid gesehen hatte, als gesund für sie war.

„Sie ist...“

Methos Kopf ruckte herum, seine Hand griff nach seinem Schwert. Panisch ließ auch ich meine Augen durch die Halle huschen, bis sie auf der Hexe zur Ruhe kamen.

„... hier.“,

beendete sie für mich meinen Satz. Sie schlenderte gelassen auf uns zu, das Schwert locker in ihrer Hand baumelnd. Methos wich langsam vom Käfig zurück, sein Schwert fest in seinen Händen, wachsam und vorsichtig.

„Es ist schön, dass du freiwillig zum Sterben gekommen bist.“

Ihre drei Handlanger tauchten plötzlich hinter ihr auf, schnitten Methos endgültig von mir ab und postierten sich mit Schwertern bewaffnet um mich herum, wie eine feindliche Leibgarde.

„Wieso sollte ich kampflos sterben?“

Triumphierend lachte sie und streckte ihren freien Arm in meine Richtung.

„Weil sonst dein Duncan MacLeod für immer leiden müssen wird. Er wird für immer wehrlos gegenüber seinen eigenen Gefühlen sein und niemals einen anderen Unsterblichen mehr spüren können. Für immer wird er von einem Extrem ins nächste wanken, bis er eine unberechenbare Zeitbombe sein wird. Irgendwann wird jemand ihn töten müssen, weil er eine Gefahr für sich und die Gesellschaft geworden ist. Er wird dahin vegetieren, wie ein Tier im Käfig. Willst du das, Methos?“

Angst packte mich, raubte mir meine Stimme. Ich hatte kaum die letzten Tage überstanden! Ein ganzes unsterbliches Leben? Eilig schüttelte ich meinen Kopf, um wieder klar denken zu können.

„Was könnte mein Tot dagegen tun?“

Frag so etwas nicht, Methos! Es ist unwichtig! Unwichtig! Ihre Stimme wurde dunkler, rauer. Begierig beugte sie sich nach vorne, als ob der ältere Unsterbliche ihr schon sein Leben angeboten hätte.

„Alles! Der Fluch wird erst gelöst, wenn derjenige stirbt, der für ihn die Schuld trägt. Und das bist du, du Bastard. Nur wegen dir liegt dieser Fluch auf ihm. Weil du eine Bestie sein musstest! Nur wegen dir!“

Hilflos schüttelte ich den Kopf. Irrsinn! Wahnsinn!

_Geh nicht darauf ein!_

Zähne bleckend hob sie ihr Schwert und mit zwei schnellen Schritten stand sie vor ihm und ließ es auf Methos niedersausen. Nur knapp parierte der alte Mann den Schlag, stolperte zurück. Ich fluchte leise und begann von neuem an meinen Fesseln zu zerren. Ich musste mich befreien, irgendwie! Verzweiflung machte sich in mir breit. Wieder parierte Methos einen Hieb, setzte aber zu keinem Gegenangriff an. Er wirkte zögerlich! Der nächste Schlag sauste nur knapp an ihm vorbei und ich konnte nicht mehr an mich halten.

„Was tust du da, du Idiot? Kämpfe endlich!“

Er warf mir nur einen flüchtigen Blick zu, immer noch unentschlossen und ich spürte Tränen in meine Augen schießen. Was glaubte er, was er da tat? Wie konnte er auch nur annehmen, dass ich ohne ihn besser wegkommen würde? Lieber wurde ich verrückt mit Methos an meiner Seite, als wieder normal aber ohne ihn zu sein!

„Ich will nicht... ich will nicht ohne ihn sein.“

Ich flüsterte, kämpfte mit meiner Kontrolle. Methos schrie auf, sie hatte ihn an der Schulter erwischt.

„NEIN! Methos!“

Der alte Mann zog sich eilig aus ihrer Reichweite zurück, ließ die Wunde so gut es ging heilen, bevor er wieder sein Schwert mit beiden Händen packte.

_Greif endlich an! Sie ist kein wirklicher Gegner! Greif an!_

Doch Methos parierte wieder nur Schlag auf Schlag, tänzelte um sie herum. Diese verdammten Handschellen wollten nicht nachgeben, gaben mir keine Chance, mein wild pochendes Herz zu beruhigen. Tränen tropften unter mir in den Sand und innerlich verfluchte ich mich für meine Schwäche, meine überzogenen Gefühlsausbrüche. Aber lieber für immer über jede Kleinigkeit zerbrechen, lieber vor emotionaler Qual zergehen, als diesem Weibsstück Methos Leben vor die Füße zu werfen.

Eine schwere Erschütterung brachte mein Gefängnis zum Beben und die Gitterstäbe zum Vibrieren, so dass ich es sogar in meinen Handgelenken spürte. Erschrocken wand ich mich wieder dem Kampf zu, der nun in noch schrecklicheren Bahnen zu laufen schien. Methos lehnte schwer mit dem Rücken an meinem Käfig, Blut lief ihm den Arm hinunter. Cassandra stand über ihn wie eine Königin. Ihr Blick war vor Verzücken verzerrt. Erstickt von den Tränen würgte ich meine Worte heraus.

„Nicht… sterben. Bitte nicht… sterben.“

Ob er mich überhaupt hören konnte? Seine Schultern waren so angespannt, als stände er unter Strom und meine Hoffnung sank noch tiefer in die dunklen Abgründe meiner Selbst als er keine Anstalten machte, sich dem nächsten Angriff von ihr zu entziehen. Mein Atem stockte und einen Moment blitzte eine Welt ohne diesen Mann vor meinem inneren Auge auf, doch da duckte er sich in der letzten Sekunde zur Seite. Aufatmend senkte ich kurz den Blick, wollte einen Moment unwirklichen Frieden genießen, bevor Krieg wieder die Oberhand gewann, doch überrascht hielt ich inne. Dort lag etwas im Sand! Angestrengt versuchte ich es mit meinem Fuß zu erreichen, schaffte es, den Gegenstand etwas näher zu ziehen. Mein Magen machte einen Sprung. Der Dietrich! Methos Dietrich, mit dem er versucht hatte, die Käfigtür zu öffnen! Vorsichtig warf ich einen kurzen Blick auf meine Bewacher, doch die waren von dem Spektakel so abgelenkt, dass sie es wohl nicht mal bemerkt hätten, wenn ich wieder angefangen hätte zu singen. Wieder streckte ich meinen Fuß aus, zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag froh, dass ich keine Schuhe trug und zog den Dietrich noch näher, bis ich ihn mit den Zehen zu greifen bekam.

Methos duckte sich noch immer, parierte mehr, als dass er angriff, doch ich versuchte mir einzureden, dass der alte Mann einen Plan hatte. Einen Plan, den natürlich nur er verstehen konnte, aber dieser Dietrich gehörte ganz sicher mit dazu und ich musste nur dem Offensichtlichen folgen und alles würde gut werden. Zum hundertsten Mal klaubte ich den weichen Sand unter mir zusammen, bildete einen kleinen Hügel auf dem ich verzweifelt einen festen Stand suchte und richtete mich auf den Zehenspitzen auf. Gleichzeitig erweckte ich meine tauben Finger wieder zum Leben, versuchte, die Gitterstäbe über mir zu packen und tatsächlich! Mit einem angestrengten Keuchen zog ich mich an den Armen in die Höhe. Feuer brannte in meinen Adern, als meine Arme nach Stunden der Tortur auf einmal solche Leistungen zu vollbringen hatten. Entschlossen biss ich mir auf die Unterlippe, schmeckte sehr bald Blut, doch es war mir egal. Ich durfte meine Bewacher nicht auf mich aufmerksam machen, durfte jetzt nicht patzen. Unter Schmerzen hievte ich meine Beine nach oben, bis ich mit einer Hand den Dietrich zwischen meinen Zehen erreichen konnte, dann stocherte ich blind nach dem Schloss. Was sonst nur Sekunden dauerte, weitete sich bald auf Minuten aus und meine Ohren nahmen überdeutlich die harten Schläge der Schwerter wahr, die manchmal schnell hintereinander, dann wieder langsam und sporadisch erklangen. Und dann übertönte ein Klicken für eine Sekunde die harten Schläge von Metall auf Metall und meine Finger der rechten Hand rutschten kraftlos von den Gitterstäben. Diesmal konnte ich mir einen Aufschrei nicht unterdrücken und der Dietrich rutschte mir aus der immer noch tauben und gefesselten Hand. Fluchend suchte ich den Boden unter mir ab.

„Hey, was machst du da?“

Überrascht hob ich den Kopf und erstarrte, als ich den Kerl mit dem Wassereimer wiedererkannte, der sich gerade an der Käfigtür zu schaffen machte, ein Säbel fest umklammert. Panisch schüttelte ich meinen freien Arm, tat alles, damit das Blut schneller wieder in seine Bahnen zurückfand, doch da knarrten schon die Scharniere der Tür und ich hielt inne.

„Wie hast du das gemacht, du kleine Ratte?“

Ich blinzelte kurz zu Methos, nahm aber nur noch verschwommene Gestalten wahr, die sich durch die Halle bewegten, bevor ich mich wieder auf mein Gegenüber konzentrierte. Ein orientalischer Säbel wurde an meine Kehle gepresst, wütende Augen bohrten sich in meine eigenen. Meine Kehle schnürte sich zusammen, als ich seine andere Hand in meinen Haaren spürte. Sie packten so fest zu, dass er sicher welche herausriss.

„Wie?“

Ich schluckte, spürte die Klinge über meinen Adamsapfel kratzen und biss mir nervös auf die Lippe. Ruckartig zog er meinen Kopf noch weiter zurück.

„ _Wie?_ “,

zischte er mich an und ich senkte meinen Blick zu Boden, direkt auf den kleinen schwarzen Dietrich zu meinen Füßen. Sein Blick folgte meinem, er grinste abfällig. Mit einem warnenden Blick in meine Richtung bückte er sich langsam, die Klinge immer noch sicher an meinen Hals. Zittrig flatterten meine Augenlider zu, nur eine Sekunde, bevor ich abrupt mein Knie hob und gleichzeitig nach der Klinge griff, die gefährlich zuckte, bevor sie ihm aus der Hand rutschte. Ich hatte eine Punktelandung gemacht und ihn am Kinn erwischt. Er taumelte stöhnend zurück, laut fluchend und Blut spuckend. Ich schwang wild mit dem Schwert, sorgte damit, dass mir dieser Mistkerl nicht mehr näher kommen konnte. Doch was machte ich jetzt?

„JOHN!“

Der Mann, der mich in Joes Gästezimmer niedergeschossen hatte, erschien in der Tür. Hinter ihm stand auch der letzte meiner Wachmannschaft. Krampfartig packte ich den Säbel fester.

„Ich hab dir gesagt, der Kleine ist eine miese Plage.“

John zog sein Schwert, ein großes grobschlächtiges Ding, und ließ es schwer auf mich niedersausen. Nur mit Mühe konnte ich den Schlag abwehren, doch schon der zweite riss mir fast die Klinge aus der Hand. Mein Arm war noch nicht ganz in seiner alten Form und neuer Schmerz entbrannte in ihm. Als der Kolos für einen dritten Schlag ansetzte, stieß plötzlich sein bis jetzt stiller Kumpane ihn zur Seite.

„Schluss damit. Ich weiß was Besseres.“

Bevor ich überhaupt reagieren konnte, hallte ein Schuss durch die Halle, ließ auch den Schwertkampf der zwei älteren Unsterblichen verstummen. Die Kugel bohrte sich in meine Schulter, riss mich nach hinten, der Säbel fiel aus meinen schlaffen Fingern. Auf einmal füllte John mein Blickfeld aus.

„Ich habe genug von diesen Spielchen. Jetzt kommt der letzte Streich.“

Und er schwang sein Schwert weit zurück, sein Ziel nicht mehr mein Körper per se, sondern mein Kopf. Angst strömte durch mich, ließ mich meine Augen zusammenkneifen und mein Gesicht abwenden, als ob es mich schützen könnte vor dem was unzweifelhaft kommen würde. Niemals hätte ich gedacht, dass ich so sterben würde. Gefesselt, gefoltert, von einem Mann dessen Name ich nicht einmal kannte.

„Duncan!“

An meinem Ohr spürte ich einen Luftzug, Metall krachte auf Metall, Methos Stimme hallte in meinem innersten wieder und als nach einigen Sekunden nichts weiter passierte, öffnete ich zögerlich die Augen. Johns vor Entsetzten aufgerissene Augen starrten mich an, ein schmerzhaftes Röcheln entkam seiner Kehle, dann sackte er langsam zu Boden. Nun übernahmen goldbraune Augen meine Welt. Methos. Mein Methos. Und auf einmal schüttelten Schluchzer meinen Körper, raubten mir den Atem, raubten mir die Fähigkeit, ein vernünftiges Wort hervorzubringen. Verzweifelt streckte ich ihm meinen Arm entgegen, die Schmerzen vergessen, alles vergessen. Er zog mich in eine feste Umarmung, der Knauf seines Schwertes drückte mich im Rücken. Egal. In diesem Moment wollte ich ihn nie wieder loslassen, klammerte mich an ihn, wie ein Kind, schlang meine Beine um ihn. Ich spürte seine Fingerspitzen auf meiner Kopfhaut, seine Lippen auf meiner Stirn. Seine Stimme vibrierte durch mich, doch ich verstand die Worte nicht, vergrub mein Gesicht nur noch tiefer in seinem staubigen und löchrigen Pullover. Ich roch Blut, Schweiß und einen Hauch Aftershave. Nie wieder wollte ich loslassen, nie wieder!

Für einen Moment stand die Welt still und Gefahr verlor Substanz und Form. Methos schwere Atemzüge übernahmen meine Wahrnehmung, ließen mich kurz innehalten. Tod… Ich konnte es kaum begreifen, kaum fassen. Wie sehr musste man sich verändern, wie sehr musste man seine Ansichten und seinen Charakter verbiegen, um ein vollkommen anderer Mensch zu werden? Mein Herzschlag beruhigte sich ein wenig, der Sturm in meinem Kopf wurde stiller. Ich hob meinen Kopf von Methos Schulter und starrte direkt in Cassandras kalte Augen. Sie stand wie aus Stein gemeißelt in der kleinen Tür, zu ihren Füßen ihre drei Handlanger. Angewidert wandte ich mich ab, zog noch einmal Wärme und Kraft von Methos Armen um mich herum.

„Mir ist egal, was mit mir passiert.“

Noch immer tropften mir die Tränen über die Wangen, ließen mein Flüstern erstickt und kraftlos klingen. Doch ich spürte, wie sich der Griff um mich festigte. Sanft zwang er mich ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

„Sag das nicht. Es ist eine Lüge.“

Hilflos schniefte ich leise, biss mir wieder auf die sowieso schon blutige kaputtgebissene Lippe. Es war nicht fair! Nichts war hier fair!

„Es tut mir leid. Ich… ich will nicht… Ich will nicht ohne dich… Bitte…“

Ich atmete einmal tief durch. Meine Augen wanderten wieder zu Cassandra, die grausam lächelte.

„Ich will dich nicht verlieren. Nicht an sie. An niemanden… Ich weiß, ich bin unerträglich… so wie ich jetzt bin, aber… ich mach keinen Ärger. Ich verkriech mich einfach an einem sicheren Ort und niemand muss auf mich aufpassen oder sich sorgen… Du kannst genauso weiterleben wie bisher. Es ist okay…“

Methos seufzte nur, dann befreite er mich mit einem gezielten Schwerthieb von meiner letzten Fessel. Schmerzhaft fiel mein Arm hinunter, nutzlos und schlaff. Meine Hand verkrampfte sich in Methos Pullover und ich stöhnte auf. Beruhigend strich er mir über den Rücken, wartete, bis ich wieder klar denken konnte, bevor er mir den Säbel von einem meiner Angreifer in die Hand drückte. Ungeschickt hielt ich ihn in einer Hand. Das Schwert war schwer und klobig. Mit Säbeln kam ich nicht so gut zurecht. Unsicher blickte ich zu Methos auf und konnte mich auf einmal nicht mehr zurückhalten. Eine kindliche Phase hatte mich ergriffen.

„Es ist alles ihre Schuld. Sie und ihr Wahnsinn. Ihre Schuld…“

Und plötzlich wurde Methos Gesicht nachdenklich.

„Glaubst du das wirklich?“

Wenn ich mir bei einer Sache sicher war, dann diese. Ich nickte energisch und wurde mit einem strahlenden Lächeln belohnt. Dann wurde ich in eine kräftige Umarmung gezogen, Methos Lippen attackierten meine. Erschrocken keuchte ich auf, gab ihm damit Gelegenheit plündernd über mich herzufallen. Und alles was ich unter so einem Angriff tun konnte, war nachzugeben. Ihm alles zu geben, was er wollte, denn wer wusste schon, was in diesem Gehirn gerade sich zu einem neuen Plan verbunden hatte? Hoffentlich beinhaltete dieser Plan ihrer beider Sicherheit.

„Genug jetzt!... Ich sagte genug!... DAS REICHT!“

Aus meinem Augenwinkel sah ich, wie Cassandra ihr Schwert hob. Eilig stieß ich Methos von mir, sprang selbst in die andere Richtung und prallte hart gegen die Gitterstäbe. Ihre Klinge fuhr eine tiefe Furche in den feinen Sand.

„Oh, das gefällt dir nicht, was? Das sich dein Plan plötzlich gegen dich wendet! Und das nur, weil du dumm warst! Duncan zu deinem Feind zu machen war das dümmste überhaupt!“

Methos verspottete sie. Aber auf eine Art, die ich nicht verstand! Verwirrt rappelte ich mich wieder auf, Cassandras wütende Gestalt immer im Blick und versuchte, der Tür etwas näher zu kommen. Doch auf einmal sprang sie mit gezückter Klinge auf mich zu! Verzweifelt packte ich den schweren Säbel fest mit beiden Händen und fing ihren unkontrollierten Schlag knapp vor meinem Brustkorb ab. Sie schrie vor Wut, holte noch einmal aus. Doch Methos packte sie am Arm, zerrte sie zu sich herum.

„Oh nein! Ich bin dein Gegner, du falsche Schlange!“

Keuchend schüttelte ich meinen noch schmerzenden Arm, wich dabei wieder von der Käfigöffnung zurück und damit auch von Cassandra. Und das war auch gut so, denn mit einem wilden Schwinger ließ sie ihr Schwert diesmal auf Methos niedersausen. Sie verfehlte mich in dem engen Raum nur knapp, streifte aber die Gitterstäbe, verlor deswegen ihr Gleichgewicht und einen großen Teil ihrer Kraft, so dass die Klinge eher harmlos Methos Schwert traf und an der Schneide hinab rutschte. Methos Fuß schnellte vor, traf sie in der Kniekehle. Sie schrie auf, warf sich auf die Seite, rollte von ihm weg und stürzte fast über einen ihrer Handlanger am Boden. Mit einem Satz folgte er ihr, schlug mit einem geschickten Dreh des Handgelenks ihr das Schwert aus der Hand und hatte plötzlich sein Schwert an ihre Kehle gedrückt. Angst blitzte kurz in ihren Augen auf, dann verdrängte Überzeugung jedes andere Gefühl aus ihrem Gesicht.

„Du wirst ihn nicht…“

Doch der alte Mann ließ sie nicht ausreden, schlug ohne zu zögern zu. Löschte das ewige Leben, das er ihr gegeben hatte, nun für immer aus. Schlaff fiel der leblose Körper zu Boden, einer Puppe gleich, die ihrer Fäden beraubt wurde und Methos drehte sich mit ernstem Gesicht zu mir um, starrte mich an, eine Mischung aus Trauer, Angst und Sorge in seiner Miene. Mein Herz raste. War es die richtige Entscheidung gewesen? War ich jetzt wirklich für immer… so?

Ein Blitz zuckte auf Methos hinab, fraß sich wütend in das Metall des Käfigs und schickte seine Energie auch durch meinen Körper. Erschrocken keuchte ich auf, wollte einen Schritt in die Käfigmitte gehen, doch wie ein Magnet zog mich Cassandras Seele an das Gitter zurück. Ich schrie, hörte das Echo aus Methos Kehle widerhallen. Verschwommene Bilder tauchten vor meinen Augen auf. Wüste, ein alter Mann, Methos, das Gesicht mit blauer Kriegsbemalung, Kronos… Meine Beine gaben unter mir nach, der Säbel glitt aus meiner kraftlosen Hand. Der Sturm um uns ließ nach, hinterließ eine unheimliche Stille, die nur durch das schwere Atmen von Methos und mir unterbrochen wurde. Noch immer tanzten fremde Erinnerungen durch meinen Kopf. Stöhnend vergrub ich meine Hände in meinen schwarzen Haarschopf, kniff meine Augen zusammen.

„Duncan, sieh mich an.“

Kalte Hände schlossen sich um meine Handgelenke, zogen bestimmt meine Hände aus meinen Locken, nur um sich selbst in ihnen zu vergraben.

„Komm schon. Sieh mich an.“

Ich blinzelte, richtete meinen Blick auf Methos Gesicht. Er hatte sich wirklich nicht verändert. Genauso hatte ihn Cassandra zum ersten Mal gesehen. Das schmale Gesicht, die etwas größere Nase, diese unergründlichen Augen… Nur die Haare hatten der Mode Platz machen müssen. Meine Finger zitterten, als ich sie an seinem Unterkiefer entlang führte und mir wurde bewusst, wie seltsam abwesend ich mich fühlte. Wie taub plötzlich alles in mir war. Ich holte Atem, öffnete meinen Mund, wollte Fragen, ob es Methos auch so erging, konnte jedoch meine Stimme nicht finden. Stattdessen lehnte ich mich ihm entgegen, schlang meine Arme um seinen Hals, drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor ich mich an ihn drängte und mit einer seltsamen Ruhe seinem Herzschlag lauschte.

„Okay… Ich bring dich besser nach Hause.“

Er zog mich hoch und als er merkte, dass ich keine Anstalten machte, mich von ihm zu lösen, hob er mich mit einem Seufzen auf seine Arme. Sein Schwert drückte mir ans Bein. Der kalte Stahl hätte eigentlich ein Schock auf meiner überhitzten Haut sein müssen, doch ich spürte es kaum, fühlte fast gar nichts außer Methos Herzschlag, der sich durch meinen Gehörgang zu fressen schien und das heben und senken des Brustkorbs unter mir. Leben…

Mühselig stieg mein Retter über die leblosen Körper von Cassandras Handlangern hinweg, bückte sich vorsichtig durch die kleine Tür. Wie lange lagen sie da schon? Wie lange würde sie da noch liegen? Ich verlor langsam den Faden, verlor klare Gedanken in den leeren Raum um uns und müde schloss ich die Augen.

11111111111111

Das Gefühl, dass ein anderer Unsterblicher in meiner Nähe war, weckte mich, ließ mich blind nach meinem Schwert tasten, während ich mich aus dem Bett rollte. Kein Schwert, auch kein Parkett unter meinen Füßen, obwohl mein ganzes Loft damit ausgelegt war. Nicht meine Wohnung, schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Also auch nicht mein Bett, schickte mein Hirn den zweiten Gedanken hinterher. Ein Déjà-vu… Vorsichtig lugte ich über die Matratze hinweg, suchte die vermeintliche Gefahr, nur um in Methos amüsiertes Gesicht zu blicken.

„Gute Reaktion. Sehr elegant. Aber dein Gesichtsausdruck verrät einfach zu viel.“

Ich entspannte mich ein wenig, kletterte wieder auf das Bett zurück und ließ meinen Blick weiter durch das Zimmer schweifen. Es fehlte ein wenig Farbe, etwas Wärme…

„Wo sind wir hier?“

Methos setzte sich neben mich.

„Bei mir zu Hause. Joe und ich dachten, es wäre erst einmal sicherer, da die drei Clowns der Lady verschwunden sind. Joe behält das Loft unter Beobachtung und wenn nach ein paar Tagen nichts passiert, kannst du wieder einziehen. Bis dahin bist du wohl mit mir hier gestrandet.“

Oh… Ich war noch nie in Methos neuer Wohnung gewesen, hatte aber schon bei unserer ersten Begegnung seinen ausgefallenen Stil bemerkt. Neugierde flüsterte mir leise ins Ohr, wollte auch die anderen Zimmer sehen, doch erst mussten andere Dinge geklärt werden.

„Wie geht es Joe? Ich hörte Schüsse, bevor dieser Kerl ins Zimmer kam.“

Beruhigend lächelte Methos, deutete auf seine rechte Schulter.

„Traf mich genau hier. Joe ist nichts passiert.“

Erleichtert nickte ich, bevor ich mich dem zweiten Punkt in meinen Gedanken zuwandte.

„Was passiert jetzt mit mir?“

Schließlich war ich nun ein hormonelles Wrack und untauglich für die Gesellschaft! Ich könnte auf meine kleine Insel verschwinden. Sie lag abgeschieden und auf heiligem Boden.

„Ich würde einen plötzlichen Wachstumsschub erwarten und eine große Ladung inneren Frieden.“

„Was?“

Er blinzelte mich kurz verwirrt an, dann erhellte Verstehen seine Augen.

„Oh, Duncan! Ist dir denn nicht was aufgefallen?“

Sachte brachte ich meine Gedanken zum stehen und überdachte meine ersten Minuten Bewusstsein.

„Als du aufgewacht bist. Was hat dich da geweckt?“

Genervt verdrehte ich meine Augen. Wenn er es wusste, sollte er mir das sagen und keine Spielchen mit mir spielen. Aber gut, tat ich ihm eben den Gefallen. Was hatte mich geweckt?

„Du. Du hast mich geweckt.“

Methos Augenbrauen wanderten erwartungsvoll nach oben und auf einmal machte es Klick.

„Ich habe dich gespürt! Ich habe…!“

Aufgeregt sprang ich wieder vom Bett auf und blickte mich suchend um.

„Sehe ich anders aus? Ist irgendwas anders?“

Methos schüttelte lachend den Kopf.

„Nein. Nein, tut mir leid. Aber das wird wohl noch ein wenig dauern.“

„Aber wie ist das überhaupt möglich? Sie sagte doch, der Fluch würde sich erst lösen, wenn derjenige stirbt, der an ihm die Schuld trägt!“

Methos Lächeln wurde weicher, wehmütiger.

„Und das ist auch geschehen, nicht wahr?“

Als er meinen verständnislosen Blick sah, seufzte er auf.

„Magie ist nicht so festgeschrieben, wie du vielleicht denkst. Wer die Schuld trägt, kommt immer auf den Betrachter an. Und du hast selbst festgelegt, dass für dich **sie** die Schuld trug. Du warst der betroffene Teil des Fluchs, also war deine Überzeugung maßgebend. Für dich war sie schuldig, also war sie es auch.“

Ungläubig schüttelte ich meinen Kopf. War es wirklich so einfach? Konnte man mit nur einem Gedanken den Ausgang eines Fluchs verändern? Kein Wunder, dass es nie Beweise oder Zeugen von Magie gab, wenn sie so unbeständig war. Methos Miene verriet mir, dass auch er mit dieser Erklärung keinen Frieden schließen konnte, obwohl er schon 5000 Jahre Zeit dazu gehabt hatte.

„Es wird alles etwas länger dauern, aber der Fluch wird verschwinden und du wirst wieder du selbst sein. Und jetzt denke ich, du könntest ein schönes Bad gebrauchen. Und danach was zu Essen. Zum Bad geht es da lang.“

Sanft schob er mich durch die Badezimmertür, legte mir noch einige Sachen von sich zum Anziehen zurecht und verschwand dann wahrscheinlich Richtung Küche. Mein erster Blick wanderte zum Spiegel. Noch immer starrte ein wild aussehender Jugendlicher zurück, doch ich erkannte den Unterschied in den Augen. Mich hetzte nicht mehr meine eigene Unruhe. Meine Emotionen zerrten nicht mehr an mir. Bedächtig ließ ich mir ein Bad ein, schmunzelte über Methos Badezusatz-Möglichkeiten, entschied mich für die neutralste Variation, die ich finden konnte und sank bald in das heiße Wasser. Frieden… Wohliger Frieden.

Ich ließ mir Zeit, genoss das lang vermisste Gefühl von Ausgeglichenheit und ließ meine Gedanken treiben. Sie schienen alle nur ein Ziel zu haben und ich konnte mein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. Methos, mein strahlender Ritter. Nun, vielleicht nicht immer strahlend, aber… ganz schwarz auch nicht. Grau war einfach zu simpel und langweilig. Mir fiel auf einmal die blaue Gesichtsbemalung wieder ein, die in Cassandras Erinnerungen so präsent gewesen war. Strahlendes blau…

Ich stieg aus der Wanne, trocknete mich ab und griff zu meinen neuen geliehenen Kleidern. Wieder zu groß, aber ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Ich würde wieder wachsen und ich hatte Zeit. Barfuß machte ich mich auf die Suche nach Essen, folgte dem Geruch von gebratenem Fleisch und würziger Soße und wurde gleich mit einem gefüllten Teller begrüßt.

„Ausgehungert?“

Ich grinste nur. Meine letzte Mahlzeit war vor… zwei Tagen? Eine Ewigkeit! Und wieder bestätigte sich nur, was ich mir insgeheim immer gedacht hatte! Methos hatte die Jahre über seine Kochkünste vor mir versteckt! Wenn es schicklich gewesen wäre, hätte ich noch die Soße vom Teller geleckt, doch so musste ich wohl damit leben, dass ich zwar Manieren zeigte, aber frustriert dem Teller hinterher sehen musste, als Methos den Tisch abräumte. Nun gut, ich würde es überleben. Außerdem, wo ich jetzt meine zwei großen Grundbedürfnisse gestillt hatte – Sauberkeit und Essen -, war ich jetzt auf andere Dinge aus. Methos setzte sich mir gegenüber und lächelnd stützte ich meinen Kopf auf meine Hand und betrachtete ihn mir etwas genauer. Ich hatte mir dafür nie wirklich Zeit genommen, hatte immer andere Sorgen oder wichtige Pläne, die ausgeführt werden mussten. Nun, ich hatte die Jahre über was verpasst! Mir war nie diese Zeitlosigkeit an ihm aufgefallen. Ich konnte ihn mir gut am Hofe König Ludwigs vorstellen, aber genauso gut auf der nächsten Disco-Tanzfläche. Er hatte etwas Europäisches an sich, doch er würde nicht unter einem Haufen Amerikaner hervorstechen. Die Augen waren das einzige Merkmal, das in jeder Epoche aufgefallen sein musste. Grün-braune Augen, die je nach Lichteinfall einmal mehr braun oder mehr grün erschienen. Und 5000 Jahre Übung diesen Umstand ausnutzen zu können. Hier im lichtdurchfluteten Wohnbereich wirkten sie fast farblos, als würden sich die Farben gegeneinander aufheben. Das dunkle kurze Haar wirkte eher zweckmäßig, war nicht besonders auffällig gestylt, aber es passte zum Gesamtbild so gut, dass er ohne jeden Zweifel von seinen Mitmenschen als gutaussehend eingestuft wurde.

Für mich war gutaussehend nicht das richtige Adjektiv. Wenn man es einmal geschafft hatte, diesen Mann zu einem richtigen Lächeln hinzureißen, war attraktiv das Mindeste. Ich hatte ihn sogar schon von Herzen Lachen sehen und mit einem leichten Sprung im Herzen war er für mich einfach Methos. Es gab kein geeignetes Wort, um ihn in so einfache Schubladen wie gutes Aussehen, schlechtes Aussehen zu stecken. Methos stand über solche engstirnigen Kategorien.

„Was starrst du mich so grübelnd an, Highlander? Muss ich mir Sorgen machen?“

Sorgen? Nein, sicher nicht. Diesmal nicht. Ich stand auf, umrundete den Tisch und ließ mich ungefragt in seinen Schoß nieder. Seine Arme schlangen sich augenblicklich um meine Taille. Ich nahm mir, wonach ich schon die ganzen Tage gehungert hatte, forderte den Kuss ein, der schon viel zu lange überfällig war. Meine Hände zupften seinen lockeren Pullover nach oben, fanden ihren Weg über nackte Haut. Keuchend löste er den Kuss.

„Ist das hier eine bizarre Form der Belohnung?“

Ich lachte, während ich atemlos seinen Unterkiefer mit meinen Lippen attackierte.

„Vielleicht. Für das gute Essen.“

„Tss, da lass ich mich fast von einer verrückten Hexe umbringen um dich zu retten, aber die Belohnung kriege ich für die Tätigkeit am Herd. Dabei dachte ich, dass Helden etwas mehr Anerkennung bekommen.“

Widerwillig löste ich mich kurz von dem anderen Mann, um ihm ernsthaft in die Augen zu blicken.

„Keine Anerkennung, kein Ruhm, keine Dankbarkeit. Wenn man Glück hat, ist man noch einigermaßen heil und hat ein wenig Ruhe bevor das nächste Unheil heraufzieht.“

Dann grinste ich ihn doch wieder an.

„Zugegeben, Ruhe will ich dir gerade nicht gönnen.“

Mit einem Ruck zog er mich wieder näher an sich heran, flüsterte mir leise ins Ohr:

„Ruhe ist überbewertet.“

Sanft schob er mich von seinem Schoss, nur um mich mit Bestimmtheit in Richtung Schlafzimmer zu bugsieren. Ich ließ mich aufs Bett fallen, zog ihn zu mir herunter, verlangte einen Kuss, denn ja, ich war einfach süchtig danach, ich gab es zu. So süchtig, wie er scheinbar nach meinen Haaren war. Er webte seine Finger durch meine Locken, hungrig auf mehr. Ungeduldig befreite ich ihn aus seinem Pullover, ließ ihn achtlos auf den Fußboden fallen, bevor ich mich an seinem Hosenknopf zu schaffen machte. Methos keuchte, murmelte etwas, was ich nicht verstand, zerrte nun auch ungeduldig an meiner Kleidung bis mein Pullover neben seinem auf dem Boden landete. Seine Lippen wanderten meinen Hals hinunter und stöhnend reckte ich mich ihm entgegen, wollte mehr, wollte alles.

Meine unruhigen Finger hatten auch endlich den Reißverschluss der Jeans überwunden, schoben das störende Stück Stoff bis zu den Kniekehlen, fanden ihren Weg die Oberschenkel hinauf und unter den dünnen Stoff der Boxershorts. Stöhnend löste er seine Lippen von meiner Haut, richtete seinen Oberkörper auf, so dass er über mir kniete und zerrte mir die zu weite Hose von den Hüften, kümmerte sich nicht im geringsten um Knöpfe, Reißverschlüsse oder Unterwäsche. Hungrig starrte er auf mich hinab, die Augen ein stürmisches Grün und mein Puls raste unter seinen Händen, ließ das Blut in meinen Ohren rauschen. Ich befreite ihn nun endgültig von allen Kleidungsstücken, wollte Gleichstand bevor das Spiel wirklich begann.

Gierige Hände nahmen mich in Besitz, verwöhnten, bereiteten vor, verlangten… und ich gab so gut ich konnte, fühlte so viel wie mein Verstand fassen konnte. Hilflos klammerte ich mich an ihn, als sein Körper rhythmisch gegen meinen rieb, seine Lippen meine suchten, verloren, wieder fanden. Und als nach einer Ewigkeit die süße Erlösung kam, das ewige Hoch, der kleine Tot… Und war es vielleicht ein Stück Ewigkeit, das wir verloren? Ein Stück Unendlichkeit tauschten gegen süße Stunden? Und war dieser Tausch nicht mehr als nur gerechtfertigt, unser gutes Recht für einen Augenblick in dieser Zeit mit allen anderen zu leben! Zu Leben im Hier und Jetzt!

Müde kuschelte ich mich an ihn, lauschte dem so alten Herzschlag, der schon vor mir diese Welt mit seiner Melodie erfüllte und – ja, ich war mir sicher – es auch noch lange nach mir tun würde. Vielleicht schaffte ich es ja, einen neuen Takt in die Melodie einzubauen.

„Und schon wieder grüblerisch. Scheinbar lass ich nach.“

Lächelnd rückte ich noch etwas näher an ihn heran, legte meinen Kopf nun auf seine Schulter.

„Warum sieht es hier so unwohnlich aus? So unpersönlich?“

Methos seufzte, ließ seine Hand wieder in mein Haar wandern – und was war das nur für ein Fetisch, den er da entwickelte? – und schwieg. Ich ließ ihn. Es war sowieso nicht das, worüber ich nachgedacht hatte, war mir nur so in den Kopf gesprungen, als ich wieder auf die leeren öden Wände blicken musste.

„Es liegt wohl daran, dass ich hier kaum wohne. Wenn ich in der Stadt bin, lande ich meist bei dir, manchmal sogar bei Joe. Hier bin ich kaum.“

„Umständlich.“,

murmelte ich. Strich mit dem Finger sachte über sein Kinn. 5000 Jahre…

„Wie meinst du das?“

Ich zuckte die Schultern, so gut ich das in meiner Position konnte.

„Wozu eine Wohnung, wenn man sowieso nicht darin wohnt. Ich sagte schon immer, du könntest bei mir einziehen.“

Wieder folgte Schweigen und wieder ließ ich ihn, wusste, dass er sich schwer binden konnte. Besonders an einen Unsterblichen… besonders an mich.

„Du hältst es mit mir 24 Stunden am Tag aus? Ernsthaft?“

„Das solltest du dich lieber selbst fragen. Ich weiß, dass es selten ruhig bei mir ist. Aber ich hoffe, dass sich das irgendwann legt. Und natürlich habe ich einige Bedingungen.“

„Bedingungen, natürlich.“

Ich nickte.

„Ich habe einen gewissen Ordnungssinn. Tut mir leid, aber er verlangt einen gewissen Grad an Sauberkeit.“

Methos lachte leise auf, bedeutete mir, weiterzumachen.

„Nun, du wirst dich nicht mehr vorm Kochen drücken können.“

Er nickte ergeben, aber mit einem spitzbübischen Lächeln, das mich misstrauisch werden ließ.

„Ernsthaft, Methos!“

„Schon gut, schon gut. Aber ich muss dazu anmerken, dass du bis jetzt der einzige bist, der meine Kochkünste mag.“

Ein wenig beruhigter entspannte ich mich wieder in seinen Armen.

„Glaub ich dir nicht. Aber egal! Wichtiger ist auch der nächste Punkt.“

Ich richtete mich halb auf, küsste ihn leidenschaftlich und schnurrte froh, als er uns herum rollte, so dass ich unter ihm lag. Atemlos lösten wir uns voneinander.

„Ich glaube, diese Bedingung kann ich ohne Probleme erfüllen. Und die anderen… nun, mit richtigen Anreizen bin ich vielleicht bereit, daran zu arbeiten.“

Lachend zog ich ihn wieder zu mir herunter. Besiegelte dieses halbe Versprechen mit einem Kuss. Ich war also nicht mehr alleine. Nicht mehr so verloren in dieser Welt. Und zärtlich ließ ich ihn hören, was mir nie einer sagen wollte oder konnte:

„Danke, dass du mich gerettet hast, Methos.“

Er lächelte.

Ende

**Author's Note:**

> Mein kleiner Extra-Kommentar:
> 
> Es ist vollbracht! Meine längste Story wurde geboren! Nichts kann mich mehr aufhalten... Außer plötzliche Schreibblockaden, musische Aussetzer, null Interesse von meiner Leserschaft... Oh mein Gott! Tut mir das nicht an! Bitte schreibt Kommentare!
> 
> Panikattacke!
> 
> Ok, es geht schon wieder. Alles ist gut! Brauch nur einen Keks...
> 
> Eure Ne-chan


End file.
